Yakuza
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Usagi watched as a child when her parents were killed in front of her eyes by the Yakuza, the Japanese Mafia. What happens when she finds out that the man she is in love with is hiding a secret from her? Is he who she should fear the most
1. Chapter 1

His perfect eyes, his perfect mouth. The way that he looked at me with his stunning midnight blue eyes and the way that he kissed me with his perfect mouth I would have never guessed who or what he really was. When he said he loved me in his perfect tone of voice I would just melt and believe him so willingly. Oh and the way he smiled with every tooth perfectly straight and white I belonged to no one but him. This is how I used to feel about him before I ran away on that day three years ago. I should have seen it… I do see it now….when I look back….

From the moment he told me he loved me he would walk me home from school everyday. He waited patiently outside the gates rain or shine. And I would smile and run into his willing arms. He was my Mamo Chan and I was his Usako. My heart and brain were stupid back then. I was just so naive.

I always found myself watching him as we walked. Staring at his ridiculous beauty. I should give myself more credit than I do… I did notice a darkness in him, but with all of the things that I had gone through in life I knew the he alone could brighten my world in a way that no one could ever understand. So I gave blind eyes at that dark spot and focused purely on the love that we shared. I didn't think he could open those wounds.

I had seen many terrifying things, especially as a child. My parents killed… murdered in front of my eyes. It never stopped me from loving, nor caring for those I held close. In fact I cherished them even more. I still remember that day… I know I will never forget. Those monsters that pulled me away from my loving family will forever remain in my brain. _Why did he lie to me?_ _Why did I fall for him?_ Stupid! The monsters that live in Tokyo are still there. It makes me think of how it all began…

Mamoru Chiba and I had fought for so long. He constantly made fun of me and my lack of what most would call in-consistency in my academic life. He made fun of my hair, my voice, my lack of grace… if there was something to make fun of well he found it. I of course fought back and I made fun of his perfect silky hair, his perfect satin voice, he perfect grades and anything else I could rearranged negatively that was perfect about him in to something bad. Looking back now I should have noticed the men that surrounded him but most my focus had always been on him as their focus was on him as well. I was so ignorant to his situation. He looked like he was in collage, studying to be a business professional like the rest of Japanese collage men. He would come in to the Crown and sit down on a stool at the bar drinking his coffee and chatting with Motoki who I thought was his only friend. Boy was I wrong. The moment he would see me he would find a way to get under my skin. I sighed at the memory of him joking with me like it was normal and fine. It was all pretend. A show for me. A trap.

My friends could tell by the way I looked at him especially my cousin Minako. She knew how I felt about him and they encouraged me when he was not around. I never thought that I could be with him. It was after the winter formal and my friends and my date Ryu had come in to the Crown. Mamoru sat at the counter expectant to my arrival as he always was when he "randomly" ran in to me all over Tokyo, as I didn't put together the pieces until now of how we always just so coincidentally ran in to each other. I thought it was fate…it was a plot. He as usual had a coffee in hand and acted as if he didn't know I would be there. Now I know I was upset to see him sitting there at this moment in life due to the fact that he would never think of me more than a child. If I would have been paying attention I would have noticed the four handsome young men scattered, always scattered, around the Crown pretending to do nothing but in my memories of dwelling on "us" I can see them in the frames of my memories. Maybe back then I wouldn't have put two and two together but now I understand. Maybe back then Ii I truly understood the magnitude of the situation I could have tried to change it then again maybe I would have welcomed it. I know one thing, he never would have allowed me to leave him in those moments that much I am sure of.

I remember I was happy to see him as soon as we walked though the doors, I shouldn't have been because he would most likely make fun of me in front of my date and then we would argue. He just sipped on his coffee as he watched Ryu and I slip in to a private booth in the back. I liked Ryu, he was one of the cutest boys in my class and I was so lucky when he asked me to the formal. I had to go buy the dress myself, without my mother, but I knew she would have thought I looked pretty in the antique pink strapless gown that I purchased with the little money that I was left with from my parents will. My hair looked elegant and I didn't have that much makeup on, so why on a night I felt so pretty did Mamorou make that face at me. A disgusted face. It was one of the reasons that I sat in the back private book with Ryu, my heart hurt when I saw that look in his eye. I remember excusing myself to the ladies room to gather my thoughts. I laugh now thinking of the pep-talk I gave myself in the bathroom and I tried so hard to exit the bathroom door with my head held high. I was a silly girl… it didn't work. When I came back I joined him in the booth. We didn't sit toward Mamoru, in fact we faced away from him, sitting closely together, Ryu had put his arm around my shoulders and I wouldn't say it was romantic or uncomfortable just well date like. I felt I needed comfort because in all of my arguments with Mamoru he never looked at me like… that.

Ryu told me for the fiftieth time how pretty I looked and I remember being grateful for the first time since he told me so. I was glad that he was there to try and erase the look on Mamorus face the moment he saw me.

"Thanks… " I whispered softly.

"You really are Tsukino-san. I am so glad you said yes to going with me. I was sure that you were going to go with Tsukasa-san. Did you have fun?"

"I sure did. Dancing was great and I am so glad that all of Lita and Rei's hard work paid off in the end. They worked so hard on this dance. Thank you for asking me." By this time I know I was looking right in his eyes hoping to show how full of gratitude for all the dances and the compliments mine were. His eyes were so sincere… and then things changed. He moved in on me and I froze like a deer in the headlights. I didn't want to kiss him. He was a friend. It was at the last second that I dodged the bullet.

"Tsukino…" This time he growled my name and grabbed my face.

What was happing… why would Ryu act this way?

I pulled away again and he grabbed my arms firmly. And he tried to pull me in…

That was really the end… Ryu was off me in a matter on seconds Mamoru's strong arms pulling me away from him.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He warned in a tone that made me shake. It was so authoritative.

"Get off her." Ryu yelled back stumbling up from behind the booth where he fell.

"You stay the fuck away from her… if you ever come near Usagi –san again I'll kill you."

Ryu was out the door and I was just shocked… did Mamoru just pull Ryu off me…. Oh Ryu… did he just try and attack me… we had fun and why would he do that…

I didn't realize I was speaking aloud the whole time.

"Why did he… Ryu… why did he…" I mumbled over and over in Mamoru's arms.

"Usagi… Shhh.. its over. I think you should let me walk you home."

"Oh… no… it's okay really…" I couldn't comprehend what had just happened and this was not the time I needed Mamoru picking on me.

"Really, it's fine." He put his coat around me and walked me out the door. My memories now recall him giving a random head nod to them… his men. His men that were keeping my friends entertained.

It was cold out but I didn't feel it. My heels clacked on the sidewalk next to his silent shoes as we walked down the street.

"Usgai.. say something." He said after a few moments of walking.

My head was going so fast.. why did Ryu do that.. grab me that way… why did I act so friendly with him I must have given him the wrong idea but I just needed some comfort after Mamoru's glare…

"U… Sa… Gi…"

"Why did you look at me that way!" I said then gasping and putting my hands over my mouth trying to shove the words back in.

"Huh…" He looked down at me in wonder. I couldn't look up I was so embarrassed and I was about to give away my greatest secret.

"Nothing…."

"Come on Odango tell me what on your small brain tonight." He started to rattle my nerves I would not give in. So I stopped.

"You have walked me far enough Chiba.. I can make it far enough on my own."

" Don't be so ungrateful." He said and grabbed my arm to give me a short tug in the direction of my house. He looked angry and frustrated like a small child.

I stood still like a stature. He looked at me incredulously and I literally put my foot down.

"Go away, Chiba. I don't need your help anymore. I could have dealt with Ryu-san on my own!"

"It sure didn't look like it." He gave a smug smile.

"Maybe I wanted it!"

He was in my face, anger clearly in his tone, "No you didn't and I'm not letting you walk home alone. So stop standing there and let's go."

"And, I'm not letting you walk me home anymore!"

"And I'm not letting you out of my sight!" He yelled back at me.

"What so you can look at me like I'm hideous like you did at the Crown!"

"Usgai get real your one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life now let's go." He let out quickly. It was the first time I saw him let his guard down. I knew he told me the truth.

This time I didn't stand still in anger… I just stopped to replay his words.

"What… what did you just say?"

His anger disaplacted and his cool calm face held a look that like most of my memories of him I will never forget. He grabbed my hand in his large on and let his other caress the side of my face.

"Usagi…" he smooth voice said my name and I felt chills down my spine. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing about you is hideous… The look was one of… well I didn't expect you to have a date." He growled out the word date.

I know I swooned at his intense gazes and licked my lips in anticipation, "Mamoru this is just not the right time to play such mean tricks on me." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Usako, they aren't tricks. I really just love you." And he kissed me… it from then until that hateful day it was nothing but happiness.

Now, I know that if he had it his way he would have always kept me in the dark. Locked me up from the rest of the world and kept me in my ignorant bubble. I know it dumb to think we could have stayed happy that way, him protecting me and me just being naive.

One day I remember sitting on the sofa with him. I was lying on his chest reading my newest manga and he was just watching me. As usual he received a phone call and gave a ton of yes, no, where, when… it was just another day. On this day he got up abruptly knocking me off of him and started yelling in to the phone. I was stunned so much that I really only heard part of his rant but I know it was about money and diamond. Not diamonds ,plural, just one diamond. It was quite odd. He reached for me apologizing profusely for dropping me and I know that I was a bit dumb struck but something about his conversation struck a nerve in me. It showed though on my very readable face.

"Usako what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." He caressed my face and kissed my lips gently.

"I don't like that…" I whispered to him.

"I was just upset I didn't mean to forget you where there." His eyes showed sympathy in them and he pulled me back down to the couch and caressed my hair.

"Baby, what's really wrong?" He said after a few moments of silence. I could tell by me keeping quite that it bothered him.

I knew I shouldn't have said it but I told him. "It's just that you sounded like… an… I don't know." I shut down.

"What Usa? I sounded like what?" He always had to know my thoughts. It was one of his things. Me keeping things to myself I noticed really put him on edge.

"Well, you sounded like an angry Yakuza wanting his money." He stiffened. I went on sensing his anger toward the horrible example I gave. "No Mamo-chan I know that you would never get involved with something like that. I know that you run your Uncles business and it was just about work but the way you yelled was just so…" I sighed. "I know that you could never be one of those monsters."

"Monsters?" Mamoru choked out.

"The monsters that murdered my parents when I was a child… The monsters that killed my parents in front of me for the money the borrowed to save my life. The money that they gave back. They are monsters."

Mamoru sat me up and looked in to my tear filled eyes. "The Yakuza killed your parents, Usako?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He went on grabbing my shoulders this time looking anxiously over my face, what did he expect to find?

"It was when I was five, I had a tumor on my liver. It was killing me. My parents were not of wealthy and they had no one else but Minko's family who had just as little as us. So my father borrowed money from the Yakuza… the Black Moon Clan."

I could see the hatred in his eyes that day and even now. Back then I thought it was for how much he hated the Yakuza like I did. Now I realize it was how much he hated the Black Moon Clan, his nemesis.

"What happened?" he urged on.

"Right after my surgery my parents came in to some money. More money than they owed the Yakuza. My father paid back the part that they had borrowed with interest but that just wasn't enough for them."

"It was raining out. We were rushing home when they came out of the woodworks. They demanded more money from my father knowing he came in to some more money legally. He tired to fight… they told me to run… and that was it. Two shots and I watched them go down…. That's why I hate them." I said with such vengeance.

Mamoru held me for hours after that. I thought I was so lucky to have my Mamoru… my Protector. Little did I know it was he I needed protecting from.

We had spent a lot of time together. We loved each other. I was almost eighteen and about to graduate. It was like yesterday. It was raining just like it did on the day my parents were killed and I was getting out of detention. Mamoru like always was waiting for me with an umbrella in hand. I could feel the foreboding. I knew something would go wrong. I tried to let Mamo-Chans smile wash away this fear I felt but it did no good.

We were walking side-by-side down the normal road we took go to my house. The rain was just falling from the sky like a waterfall and thunder rattled in the air. I shrieked of course at every blot of lighting and every boom of thunder and he just held me, chuckling at me. "Little bunny. I won't let it get you." And he kissed the top of my head.

We turned down the alley to cut though to my street. That's where they were waiting.

"Chiba Mamoru." We heard a man yell. Though the rain I could see that he was standing right in front of us. He was a younger, man wearing jeans and a vest...no shirt. "Give us the girl and no one get's hurt."

"Mamo-chan… " he pushed me behind him and let out a growl.

"What do you want with her?" He answered back standing tall and not acting a bit freighted even when the other two men joined the shirtless man at his flankers.

"Well it seems that Diamond has taken a fancy to her and seeing that he is not to pleased about when your men came and tore up his club the other night he figured he would have her as payback."

I won't pretend that it clicked for me right then. I still didn't understand but I sure as hell got it when a random man lunged for me out of the blue and Mamoru was so quick to bash his face in. He also pulled a knife out of his jacket ready to fight.

"Stay behind me, Usako. Do you understand?" I know I didn't look at him. How could I?

Mamoru went in first attacking the first man that called out to us. His fighting skills where so beyond me he took the two smaller men down so easy before others joined from the Black Moon Clan and I'm not sure when his men joined him but that's not what I really remember. I only recall the betrayal. I didn't care who was after me or what was going on in that time frame I had to get away from him. I turned and ran though the rain. I heard Mamoru's command "Follow Her!" to his men and sure enough I could hear them behind me trying to get me.

I felt blind as I pushed though the rain, two of the men who when I looked back could semi remember their faces. All of my days late for school made this run a breeze, it was just seeing where I was going though the rain. It slowed me down, they were right behind me. I knocked over a garbage can taking them out. I couldn't run forever though and they were up in a flash. I saw my only hope at escape. "Hold the bus!" I yelled in gasps. "Hold the bus!"

Grabbing on to the hand rail I pulled my wet, tired body on to the bus.

"Please, close the door." I begged. The driver stunned at my appearance but seeing the men following me slammed the door shut and started moving. They watched me with a stunned faces as my bus took off.

I know now that if they would have caught me or if I didn't run at that exact moment I would never have been able to escape. I took my ticket to freedom and left Japan and now… well I am going back.

It's been three years and times have changed. I have warned my friends of the Yakuza and I have to go back. It's a once in a life time opportunity to teach like I want to. Enough time has passed…


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Minako

Does everyone know I proud I am to write for those who read this... I write for myself and I am glad that you all review:) Did you know that Vegas has 5,000 hits in one day! That's amazing. Ha! I wish I had 5,000 reviews:) I am so happy that people still follow SM. It's a great story with great characters. I wish I could write Inuyasha and twilight but I love those characters as them only. Usagi and Mamoru have so many alternatives. They are so flexible to fit in any time anywhere. Well ENJOY and REVIEW! Give me something to read while I am stuck at work for 12 hours a day. FYI being the boss is WAY over rated in real life:)

Minako ran toward her car in her red stilettos and short, very short black mini skirt. Her blond hair whipped in front of her face and she swatted it her with her clutch. The Lexus made the beep she loved as it unlocked and she jumped inside and started the car instantaneously peeling out of the lot behind her boyfriends, no ex-boyfriend's club. Yeah she loved him but she had to break up with him, for real this time. Was it easy to leave the one she loved? Hell yes, she loved the drama. All she had to do was cause a big scene and yell "you cheating piece of shit", show a photo-shopped picture of him and another girl on her cell phone and Bam its over. She giggled to herself as she replayed the scene in her head. Minako had broken a promise that she made her best friend, her cousin. So she cut it a little close, about 20min before she had to pick up Usagi from Narita International, but this gave her time before Kunzite could come after her and with the ridiculously incrementing evidence he would stay away from her for awhile. Had her cheated on her before? No, never. He was loyal but there were always women around… always.

"Uggg!' She over dramatically yelled to her self in the car!

Kunzite was on her mind again. Always on her mind. She laughed out loud at how he looked when she broke up with him. It was quite funny. He got mad in the back area of the club and threw some tables and chairs. Oh, how Minako loved the drama. And she almost gave herself away with how sexy he looked being so angry. But, It was just so overly done. Sure they were Yakuza and she was a yakuza girl but did he have to be so stereotypical? How she loved it. Maybe that's why she fell for him. Maybe that is why all of the girls fell for them.. the watchers… the guardians. Usagi could never know how they are all betrayed her and fell so easily to the dark side.

They surrounded themselves in the lives of the most feared yakuza in Japan. The Rose Clan was originally run by Mamoru's uncle, who still stopped in time to time still to make sure that Mamoru could run the family operation. He was a stern man, a mean man that easily could bring Mamrou's ego down to size and yet he was strong and he made Mamoru strong. So strong that he was now the leader of the underground in Japan. Feared by all including the Japanese government and the Emperor. Mamoru made Japan tick and with out him they could crumble.

Minako zoomed around the slow cars that could not keep up with her sweet little car. Kunzite bought it for her and she was bad ass in it. She needed to be fast. She loved being fast and most importantly she needed to keep off Kunzites radar. She knew that he would be so pissed for while he would keep his men off her. That was good. For now.

Her biggest fear was not really Kunzite, sure he would wonder how she came across the photo of him and another women but the girls were smarter. Much more malicious than the men. They would know that she was up to something. They always did and when they found out Usagi was coming home at last it could stir up the pot in ways she has never seen before.

Minako followed the signs to Virgin air and noticed she was nervous to see her. Minako thought back to the day Usagi disappeared and it was Kunzite who protected her from Mamoru's wrath. She was so young then, just eighteen. Mamoru had cornered all the girls in the room behind the Crown. A beautiful room that she had never known existed until that day.

"_Where is Usagi." Mamoru had asked, ferocity in his eyes and authority in his tone. Minako was standing in the middle of the room, the girls looking fearfully on. _

"_I don't know!"I yelled back "But wherever she is she's safer with out you!" _

_That's when he slapped me and Kunzite stepped in and grabbed me pulling me behind him, protection in his stance. _

"_Enough, Mamoru, she is gone. The girl is gone and maybe it's for the best." _

_Mamoru grabbed Kunzite by her shirt and got up in his face. "Don't you tell me what to do Kunzite or what's best for me."_

_I was shocked as I watched the situation. Kunzite stared down his leader knowing that Mamoru was losing it with out Usagi. She was his obsession, his other half and now she was missing. _

_Kunzites gray eyes seemed understanding. "Mamoru, Diamond was coming after her, she is safer gone."_

"_SAFE! She is one of the klutziest people I know. I am not sure how she made it though life with out me constantly watching her. If she only knew how many times she has come close to danger…" he trailed off. _

"_Leave. Take the girls and leave. Tell them to keep their fucking mouths shut." Mamoru finished and he sat down in a big leather chair in the back, the bridge of his nose pinched._

"_Come on…" Kunzite whispered in my ear and we left. _

Minako was now very nervous to see Usagi, what had Mamoru meant about all of the things that could have happened to her with out him watching on. It's true, Usagi has always been a disaster but not to the magnitude Mamoru had suggested. Mamoru was obsessed with Usa and when he found out what Minako was planning it would be betrayal. On both sides. She pulled up to the airport pick up, right on the curb and waited. She picked up her compact to make sure her makeup was alright when she heard a tap on her window. Minako looked up to see a police officer with a scowl on his face. As she put away the compact she rolled her eyes and then put a smile on her face and rolled down the window.

"Officer, did I do something wrong?" She pretended innocence

Her dazzling smile took him back for a second but he recovered quickly with the same stern look. "You can't be parked here. It's loading and unloading only."

"Oh really? Well I am waiting for my cousin and her flight will be here momentarily… can I just wait?"

"No, please move your vehicle." He said rudely now frustrated with the girl.

Minako gave him a smirk and showed him the necklace that hung around her neck. It was a red rose made from a ruby hanging on a gold chain. The officer coughed a few times and took a step back.

"Do I still have to move?" She said sweetly.

"No, Miss, stay as long as you would like I'll be right over there if anyone gives you a hard time." He said quickly.

"Thank you, Officer. I knew you would understand."

The police were so easy. Minako smiled at the fear that the rose symbol around her neck brought to those who knew who it was. Minako was just about to pull out the newest gossip magazine when she looked up to see a replica of herself. Standing under the Virgin Air sign looking lost There were subtle differences; like the silvery blond hair as opposed to her golden strands. The biggest difference was the innocence in her eyes. Pure light and innocence. In that sense Usagi had not changed, but as a women she was more beautiful than she was when she left.

Minako left the car and ran to her family. "USAGI!" She yelled pulling down her skirt as she ran.

"MINAKO!" Usagi waved back with a smile.

"OMIGOSH you are so gorgeous!" She hugged the slivery headed girl with as much strength she could muster. Usagi looked beautiful in dark skinny jeans, a over sized striped tee and some ballet flats.

"Minako, ow!" Usagi said with a smile.

"Wow, Minako. Speaking of gorgeous. Look at you."

"Yeah Yeah. I know." Minako giggled as she waved her hand. "Well let's get out of here."

"Un huh!" Usagi nodded her head quickly and grabbed her bags.

"Nice car." Usagi said after a few minutes of mindless chatting as they drove away from the airport.

"Thanks. My ex bought it for me." Minako said with a smile as she thought of Kunzite throwing the chair at the wall in the club. She would have to still have a few hook ups with him.

"Your Ex?" Usagi said surprised. "I thought you loved him and he was the one?"

"He is. It's complicated, Usa." She sighed.

Usagi understood but kept quiet. She has been thinking of Mamoru for the last three years. It was easier to put him in the past but now being here. Knowing that he lived here made it so much more difficult.

"So where's your new place." Minako asked hoping for directions.

"Azabu." Usagi said in-differently.

"NO!" Minako cried quickly. It was too late to cover it up. That was Mamoru's main area for a reason. Money.

Usagi sighed. "I know. But it's where I get to teach pre-school. Private schools pay the most. It's what I want to do. I am great with kids. It's easier to teach without a budget."

"Usagi…" Minako said warily. "I wish you would have told me your thought process. "

"You would have told me not to come back. Plus, Mamoru and I are done, over, finito. I should be able to be where I was raised and do want with out interference from him."

Minako snorted. If only she knew how he planned to be with her. How he watched her and he would have left to go after her if it wasn't safer for her to be away from him. She had no clue how Mamoru would react when he found out Usagi was back. To make it worse he was seeing that witch, Beryl now.

"Minako… have you… well…"

"Seen him?" Minako finished upset as to where this situation was headed.

"Yeah…" Usagi trailed off looking out the window trying to act disinterested.

"Sure." Minako said quickly.

"Oh."

"Usagi, look I'm going to be honest."

Usagi looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Stay away from him Usagi. It's what you want, right?" Minako was testing her. Did Usagi still love Mamoru?

"I will. " Usagi said with determination. "Tokyo is the largest city in the world. The chance of me running in to him is small."

Minako snorted again.

"Minako." She said calmly and turned to look at her. "I really don't want to have anything to do with that lying monster." Her eyes glistened with tears as the highway lights illumined them.

"I know, Usa. Don't worry. I will keep him away from you."

"_If I only knew how…" She thought. _


	3. Liar Liar

Minako watched as Usagi organized her new plates in the very small kitchen. If Minako could have guessed, Usagi had leased the smallest, oldest apartment in Azabu. Nothing like she was used to since being with Kunzite. Usagi even purchased all of her new dishes and kitchen utensils at the 100 yen store. Minako was appalled by Usagi's choice and when she recommended going to Mitsukoshi, Usagi almost had a heart attack. On her teachers pay she could not afford that. Minako even offered to buy them for her but Usagi refused, happy to purchase the cheep pink and Minako's opinion ugly, flowered dish set. Aside from having a small closet as a kitchen, Minako was in agreement that Usagi was lucky to have a separate sleeping space. Minako was hiding out from the girls who called her religiously. She told them she was in Kyoto at the hot spring getting over Kunzites indiscretion. Rei had bitched her out telling her that she had left a huge mess and to stop being so dramatic. Minako faked some sobs and hung up on the fiery Yakuza mistress.

Minako had told Usagi that the girls, who still didn't know she was in town, were in Kyoto having a hot spring vacation. That they all had super rich boyfriends who spoiled them and she was supposed to go but Minako would not go alone.

She had been slumming it sleeping on Usagi's Ikea futon. She missed her own large apartment, which she shared with Kunzite and her large, soft bed. But what she missed the most was going out and having a life. Sure Usagi was hilarious and she loved being with her but Minako was not used to being on lock down. Usagi did not even notice her restlessness and how very board she was be coming.

To make it through the day to day she pretended that she was the warrior Sailor V protecting the Princess of the Moon from the evil prince. Aside from her fantasies she was board. So board. She needed to get out and she didn't mean to the 100 yen store, a place she would never worry about Mamoru-sama ever finding her cousin.

"USAAAAAAA." I am so bored can we please go out tonight?"

Usagi bounded over to the futon and sat down with a scowl on her face.

"What's with that look?" Minako asked even though she already knew what Usagi was going to say.

"Minako, you know I start school next week and I want to be ready, prepared, organized, on top of my game, the best teacher in the universe!" She ended on a loud note.

"Usaaaaaagggggiiiii." She wined. "We have been stuck in the apartment for over a week. Please…. " She coughed…."I'm…. dying…" She grabbed on to Usagi's dressed and faked a coughing fit.

Usagi patted her back…"There, there now Minako. If you die I promise I will not dress you in lime green for your viewing."

Minako sat up giving her best Yakuza stare down. "Usagi, we are going out tonight. Do you understand me? So go get dressed. Now."

Usagi looked dumbfounded in the demanding voice that came from her cousin's mouth. She just nodded dumbly.

"Good!" She bounded upward toward the kitchen. "Go get dressed."

Usagi got up and went to her room siding the shouji screen behind her.

Minako had been looking for two days for a club that neither the Red Rose Clan or the Black Moon Clan owned or controlled, She finally found one in Roppangi that she was sure it held no yakuza control.

Knock Knock Knock

Minako became very aware the moment she heard the banging at the door. Her eyes unmoving from the door walking slowly toward it. She felt for the knife that was attached around her thigh. Looking through the peek hole she noticed a small older woman nosily looking at the door.

Minako cracked the door open. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sumitsu san?" Minako looked at the women holding the paper with katakana written on it.

"Gomen, but no one li…"

Usagi opened the door quickly behind Minako.

"Arigato Tamada-san." Usagi took the paper and bowed. "Have a great day." And she closed the door ignoring Minako all together.

Usagi placed the mail on the counter not meeting Minako's curious glance.

"Oh… Sumitsu san?" Minako asked eyes raised.

"It's Smith." Usagi responded in perfect English.

"Oh really." She placed her hands on her hips. "Someone has secrets."

Usagi turned her head and looked at Minako with a smirk going back in to her room to get dressed for this evenings outing.

Minako picked up the mail.

**Serena Smith. Apartment 2B. **

It was a copy of her rental agreement. "Smart Usagi, very smart." Minako whispered to herself. She clearly did not give the girl enough credit and Usagi clearly did not believe that Mamoru did not forget about her or she would have put the apartment in her real name. Since it was Azabu, Minako was sure that if anyone came back in to one of the Rose Clan's prefecture, the name Tsukino Usagi would clearly raise some red flags. Minako shook her head in disbelief that Usagi would think of something so smart and part of her was worried for Usagi. Usagi must know somewhere deep down that messing with the Yakuza was dangerous and that she was a target. She just had no clue how big of a target she was and Minako would try and keep it from her for as long as possible. Or long enough to convince Usagi to go back to wherever she came from.

"Damn, damn damn!" Minako yelled as she and Usagi cowered under one umbrella as it poured down outside. She hailed a cab and Usagi got in first. Minako's six inch black pump went right in to a puddle of water before she got in to the cab.

"Oh great!"

"Hurry Minako!" Usagi said.

Minako felt water drip in to her done up hair as she struggled closing the umbrella to get in to the cab.

Across the street a man stood behind a light post, umbrella up and he tucked binoculars into his bag. He picked up a cell phone.

"Found her… 106-0032… yeah some girl couldn't make her out… on it." He tucked the cell phone in to his pocket and got in to a waiting car.

Kunzite sat back in his plush desk chair. "Minako what are you up to." He wondered aloud. A few moments later he received a text with an address.

**Club Muse, Nishido Tokyo**

Humm. Club Muse, little Minako could not stay away from the nightlife and she is going to a club that the yakuza didn't control. He had searched all of Kyoto and when he came up empty he knew she was hiding right in view. Very smart of her. Interesting… she is hiding something and he would just have to go see what. Standing up he took a look in the mirror and smiled. He always looked good and he was sure that today he would make that little minx wish she had never left. A week with out her was driving him mad. Part of him wondered if this is how Mamoru felt all the time?

"Kunzite." A stern voice asked as his office door opened.

Mamoru walked in with that same business look on his face. The same look for the last three years.

"Yes, sir."

Mamoru slumped in to a chair. "Don't call me sir. It's insulting."

"Yes, sir." Kunzite smirked as he said it again and a small twitch of a smile hinted at the corner of Mamoru's mouth.

"Did we confirm the employer of Beryl."

"Yes. Correct as always Mamoru." He pulled a file out of the desk drawer and dropped it on the desk. It contained pictures of Beryl with Diamond.

Mamoru picked them up, leaning back in the chair and sorting through them.

"Hum… these are lovely. My girlfriend is a cheating skank just as I thought. I love being right."

"Yes, all you have to do is keep working her to tell you what Diamonds big secret is and then we can take that weaseling piece of shit down." Kunzite fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Going somewhere?" Mamoru asked surprised, the night was still young, but he knew that going out with all this stuff going on with Minako would not make good news.

"Actually yes. I found Minako a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Mamoru's eyebrow raised.

"Yes. She is at Club Muse. I think I will drop in on her. See what she is _up to_." He emphasized.

"Yes, I think you should. She has caused some trouble you know…" Kunzite smiled at Mamoru's suggestive tone.

"She will be dealt with. Don't worry."

"Need help?" Mamoru was always looking for a fight. A reason to kick someone's ass for no reason, it is what they did when one of the girls misbehaved. Picked on some random unsuspecting person and beat them to a pulp since they would never hit their woman. They did it right in front of them, knowing that they were helpless. His constant need to fight was the only thing that Mamoru couldn't control since the loss of Usagi. It was also the only thing that his Uncle constantly chided him on.

"No. I'll be fine."

With that Mamoru got up and took his leave.

The music was loud and the atmosphere was perfect. Usagi could not quite keep up with Minako but she had fun trying to. This was the first time in years she felt so free. And hot, she really needed a drink.

"Minako!" She yelled over the music. "I need some water!"

Minako continued to dance and waved her hand to tell Usagi she had heard her.

Usagi stumbled though the mass mob of people toward the bar. Excuse me! She yelled to the bartender and with one look at her he hurried over.

"Can I get a water?" She asked pulling out her wallet.

"And a vodka cranberry for her and Johnny Walker Blue on the rocks for me." A seductive voice behind her purred throwing down a wad of cash on the bar.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to look at the man who purchased her drink. Her eyes fluttered as she made eye contact with him and her breath caught. His silver grey eyes stared at her like a piece of meat, his hair so blond almost white… no silver. It was cut short was shaggy around his face. He wore a black suit with a silver skinny tie. He smiled and Usagi's stomach turned reading the thoughts in his mind. He would have been extremely good looking, but something about the look in this man's eye turned her off.

"Um thanks, but no thanks. I don't drink." She gave an apologetic smile.

"You shouldn't lie to me you know." He smirked and looked at the water in her hand.

"I don't drink alcohol. Thanks for the water, excuse me." As she turned to leave he grabbed her upper arm and turned her back toward him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He hissed.

"Away!" She tried to pull her arm back.

Diamond looked at her closely… "I know you…"

Then some one ripped her from the silver haired mans grasp.

"Don't you dare touch my woman!" Someone growled.

Kunzite had walked in to Club Muse with two yakuza lackeys at his side. He scanned the room and quickly spotted Minako at the bar speaking to Diamond. Kunzite growled, watching as she blew him off, but the moment he grabbed herb by the arm he moved like lighting to her side.

Minako was parched and waiting as she floundered around trying to dance alone and not with the men who kept trying to get on her. None of them were anywhere near as good looking as Kunzite and it was depressing. She looked around for Usa and her heart stopped beating. The man that was talking to Usagi.. "Oh no!"

She tried to get through the swarms of gyrating bodies and over to her cousin. This was supposed to be a nice night out and now it's a disaster. If Diamond found out who she was… "Excuse me… Excuse me… MOVE! JUST MOVE!" She began to shove. She watched as Usagi turned to leave. She watched as Diamond put his filthy hand on her. "MOVE!" She yelled again.

Minako's breath caught as she saw Kunzite rip Usagi from Diamonds hands. "Oh great. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" She yelled and stomped her foot.

Usagi felt herself being put behind the man's back.

"Diamond, you filthy scum. What are you doing here?" The man asked in an authoritative tone.

"_Diamond… Diamond… Where had she…"_ Usagi felt sick to her stomach again as déjà vous hit her. This was the man that Mamoru was against. This is the man who tried to take her from Mamoru three years ago.

"Kunzite. What a pleasure to see you here?" Diamond faked a smile, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"Cut the crap."

"So you have already moved on." Diamond chuckled. "I've heard of your indiscretion so you have moved on to a girl that looks somewhat like your dear Minako."

Kunzite stared him down refusing to listen to the words he said.

"Ahhh, but that girl. Much prettier. Much more innocent. I didn't think that those types of girls were your type… much more like… well you know whose type."

Kunzite didn't let Diamonds chiding bother him. He stayed stealth never taking his eyes from the Black Moons Clans leader's face.

"Fine. I'll leave. But there is nothing in this world that I can't have… and I'll have her." He turned and snapped his fingers. Eight men came out of the club and surrounded him.

Usagi could hear the long silver blond haired man sigh and then he turned around to her.

At the same time they both sucked in a deep breath.

"YOU!" They pointed to one another. Usagi recognized this man the moment she lay eyes on him. This was one of them… always in the Crown, running behind her as she fled. She had focused in on all of there faces though her memories for the last three years. And he knew her, boy did he know her, she wanted to spit.

"Great! Lovely! I see you too met… surprise!" Minako appeared suddenly. Her cheeks red and flushed.

"Minako." Kunzite growel was angry but he seemed to be happy to see her.

"Well. This has been fun. Usagi… lets go." She grabbed Usagi's hand and started to lead her away. The two lackeys stood in their path. Usagi looked at them, then at Minako and then at Kunzite. Her eyes turned to slits. She had been lied to.

"Kunzite…" Minako turned to the large silver haired man, fluttered her big blue eyes. "Funny story…"

"I bet." He didn't bite at her moment to try and be cute.

"Look! You remember Usagi. My cousin… my only cousin. Well guess what?" She acted all excited.

He raised a brow.

Usagi took this moment to try and back away. "Well this reunion is great and all but I think I am juts going to…" One of the lackeys grabbed her arm. "Ow!"

"Minako… I am not going to guess what. How could you?" He now grabbed Mianko's arm.

"Let me go!" Usagi kneed the man in the nuts and he went down. Kunzite grabbed a hold of Usagi, now holding both girls with his hands.

"Get up! We are causing a scene." He yelled to the man on the ground holding his privates.

Pulling both girl's in an iron vice grip he made his way toward the front. It was the closest way to exit and he had a lot of his mind.

He whispered to Minako. "What the fuck were you thinking? You have put me in a very bad spot Mina."

"I had to. She's family and well I promised." Minako hissed back.

"The picture?" he asked for the first time looking down at her.

"I'm good at photoshop." She shrugged. A look of apology in her eye.

He held back a laugh. She was so much trouble and yet what a sly, clever fox.

"We are in so much trouble." Kunzite nodded toward the other blond in his grip.

"I know." Minako sighed. "I was working it out."

"That went over well." He said with sarcasm and she stuck out her tongue at them. As they continued to walk surrounded by members of the Red Rose Clan Usagi held back tears.

"Look." Usagi mumbled tears in her eyes. "I can see that you two have some issues to sort out. And well I just don't want to be involved in this… I just can't."

"Too late. I'll have to figure this out later, right now we just have to get out of this dump." Kunzite retorted.

They were almost to the door and women started to scream like they were at a pop show. The swarmed the door and the men working the door held back the onslaughts of oncoming women with their short dresses and high heels. Usagi rolled her eyes. _"What nex_t" she thought.

"Fuck." She heard her captor say under his breath and Minako had a look of panic in here eyes.

"_Good. Maybe they will get what is coming to them."_ Usagi thought again still pissed that her cousin was a yakuza groupie. Sure it was just so sweet, _bite me_, that Minako dumped them for her, but she warned her. These were the monsters that killed her parents.

The hoards of groupies moved away from her captor and the lackeys just like when Moses parted the Red Sea. Then she saw him. Black silky hair, penetrating navy blue eyes and a skanky pale red head on his arm. Usagi turned her head and looked away, hoping that he would not see her. She felt sick, like she was in a bad dream. This was just supposed to be one night out.

"Ah, Kunzite!." She heard his perfect voice over the loud music.

"Mamoru Sama." Kunzite said.

"I see that you found what you were looking for." He looked at Minako.

"Mamoru Sama." Minako said quietly.

Usagi still looked away hoping that she would not be noticed. Maybe hauling away girls was normal for the Yakuza and his majesty, Mamoru Sama ,would pay her no attention.

"Look Kunzite got himself two bitches." The red head stated and followed it with an obnoxious laugh.

"Ah, I see." Mamoru said not really interested.

Minako looked away and Kunzite looked over at Usagi noticing that she was not paying any attention to Mamoru and Beryl. That she was looking the other way, her hair hiding the profile of her face.

Mamoru noticed that the other girl was ignoring him ,which was rather uncommon for him. Normally women swarmed him. Then he noticed that Kunzite had a tight grip on her upper arm, a lackey at her right.

"Kunzite, this looks like a good story follow me to the lounge." Mamoru and Beryl walked by Minako, Usagi and Kunzite. "Yes, sir." Kunzite said, sighing deeply when he walked by.

They took up the rear and Minako hissed, "We should just go out the back door."

"Won't work." He growled at her.

"Then just let Usa go, he will never know. He didn't even get a good look at her."

"With the threat from Diamond? Are you stupid Minako he could be waiting for her."

"I can handle myself." Usagi sniffed at the suggestion that she was helpless.

"Not likely." Kunzite said as he led them up a set of stairs to the VIP lounge.

"Why is he even here?" Minako whispered again.

"I told him I was coming to get you. Your always causing trouble, Mina."

"Humph." She stuck her nose in the air.

Mamoru and Beryl took a seat on the black velvet furniture; the private bartender making them drinks. Mamoru took a sip, his arm around Beryl's back.

"Kunzite, I am sure Minako will stay put, along with this girl. You can release your grip now." Mamoru stated. Kunzite let them go and Minako rubbed her arm. Usagi didn't move, head down scared to reveal herself.

"So, tell me a good story, Minako." Mamoru took another sip. Usagi wanted to vomit, looking at her Mamo chan through her hair acting like a Yakuza boss. It disgusted her.

"Really, nothing to tell." Minako fluttered her eyelashes. "Just wanted a fun night out."

"Really? You know you caused a lot of trouble."

"Moi!" She pointed at herself, eyes big in surprise.

"Your boyfriend here messed up the club, and I understand, but we spent a lot of man power looking for you. Where have you been?"

"You tell me."

Mamoru laughed at her. She was good, one of the best. She was family. "Mina sit down and have a drink."

Minako didn't move. Her eyes went to Usagi who looked like she was starting to shake. Mamoru's eyes followed Minako's line of sight and for the first time he really looked at the girl on the other side of Kunzite. She was wearing a short black dress and black stiletto booties. Her hair was silvery blond and it went down to her mid back. From what he could tell she was a real beauty.

"Kunzite… who is this?" Mamoru asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Sir, I didn't have anything to do with this." Kunzite replied.

"You are not answering my question."

Usagi took the moment to ask from behind the curtain of hair. "Can I just leave? I did nothing wrong."

"How dare you speak with out being spoken to!" Beryl's high pitch voice shrilled.

Mamoru stood up, anger in his eyes. Beryl had a smirk on her face. Mamoru was always looking for a fight and he was easily angered.

"So you want to leave?" Mamoru said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hai." Usagi answered quietly.

"My men just don't grab people with no intention and you shouldn't speak without permission." He hissed as he took a few more steps toward her. Usagi was coming unhinged. She started to shake a bit more, but her past fighting ways with Mamoru didn't shut her up.

"Could have fooled me. You are Yakuza scum." She retorted.

Minako was panicking. You didn't argue with Mamoru Sama. Beryl was grinning, this was getting good.

"KUNZITE!" He yelled. "SHUT THIS BITCH UP!"

Now Minako really panicked, they may not hit their own women, but they would hit another and if Kunzite hit Usagi, Mamoru would not forgive him.

"Mamoru Sama I think that she has had too much to drink." Minako hedged.

Usagi shook at his voice and tone. Her world crumbled again and for all the times that she had hung on to the old memories of him they were slowly fading away.

Mamoru watched at Kunzite flinched at his order, something that he had never done before. If he ordered him to shut someone up in the past Kunzite did it without hesitation.

Beryl and the other yakuza members in the room's mouths dropped at Kunzites lack to follow orders.

"KUNZITE." Mamoru growled and came closer to them. Usagi took a step back.

"Maybe he doesn't hit women like a coward." Usagi retorted at Mamoru's anger.

Mamoru nodded to the closest man and he stuck Usagi so hard she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Kunzite yelled to the man too late.

"USAGI!" Minako yelled running over to her cousin.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said not truly realizing the words that were spoken.

Mina hovered over the girl, pulling back the hair some her face, revealing Usagi for the first time. Blood trickled from her lip, a bruise already forming on her beautiful face.

"Usa, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I am so very sorry!" Minako held Usagi to her.

Shock crossed Mamoru's face, he looked down at the girl, the girl he vowed never to hurt, and here she was bleeding on the floor.

"I'm fine, Minako."

Usagi stood up, wobbly, and wiped the blood from her lip. Minako's arms around her holding her up.

Mamoru didn't move. He paled, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Usako." He breathed

"Don't call me that Chiba Baka. Or should I call you Mamoru Sama and bow to you for having someone hit me."

"Usako." He went toward her looking at her face, every inch of her that he had been looking for three years.

"Don't you come near me you liar." She hissed, venom in her voice.

He looked at the blood on her face and his face wrenched in pain. One arm went out and Usagi flinched but he hit the yakuza lackey who struck her. The man went down and didn't come up. Usagi screamed.

Beryl stood up and walked over to Mamoru. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Usagi laughed. She was really really loosing it now. "I guess you found yourself a yakuza princess. You too look good together. May I leave now?"

Mamoru still didn't come out of his stupor. He just stared at Usagi wanting to touch her but scared she would disappear.

"No you can't leave now." Kunzite replied. "The friend that you made earlier is still watching.

"Friend?" Mamoru asked now out of his daze, his eyes on Kunzite.

"It's none of your Business Chiba! Glad we had this reunion it was very enlightening. Now I am going to go ice my face, forget about all of you and pretend this never happened. Thanks for the slap, maybe you should learn to control your damn temper." Usagi turned to head toward the stairs. A hand grabbed hers. It was Minako.

"I am so sorry, Usa."

Usagi put her hand up. "Save it. Take your stuff from my house. I don't ever want to see any of you ever again."

She shook off Minako's hand and continued to walk. She didn't bother to see the tears in Minako's eyes.

"Follow her." Mamoru said when she was out of range. "I want at least a dozen men on her at all times."

"Yes, Sir." Kunzite replied bowing.

"and deal with Minako will you."

"Yes, sir."

"And stop calling me fucking sir."

"Yes, Mamoru."

"Mamoru, honey, sit down and have a drink…" Beryl purred.

"Shutup, I need some air." And he left.


	4. Yubisume

Usagi had only just made it out of the club when she broke down in sobs. She had not cried this hard since she left Mamoru last time. It was torture. Like ripping two souls apart. This time was much, much worse though. She saw him for who he truly was. She had been struck. No one had ever struck her before not even her parents when she was bad.

She stood up, gained some composure and rubbed her face. "Damn that hurt." She mumbled to herself.

She didn't have enough money to catch a cab so she would have to walk all the way back to Azabu. Maybe she had remembered her pass for the subway. She opened her purse and rummaged through it.

"Would you like a ride?" A smooth voice called.

Usagi looked up stunned to see the dark man in front of her.

"Figures you would be following me. You were perfect at it before, not that I noticed." She replied as she turned and started walking the other way.

"Usako…"

She turned on her heals and stuck her finger in his face. "Don't you dare call me that! You have no right."

"I have every right!" He yelled back.

"There you go again, Yakuza boss… where is your lackey to slap me again since you don't like what I say." Usagi continued to walk down the boulevard.

He followed. "Usagi…" He pleaded.

"It's Serena Smith now." She replied.

He growled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him and placed his cool hand on her bruised face. He looked angry as he looked closely at the skin that was getting darker. The man who hit her, Isamu, really hit her hard.

"Ow…" She mumbled.

"Let me take you home… please." He begged. Her breathing stopped, why oh why did he have to have this effect on her every time.

"No. I'll walk." She snubbed him, pretending not to be hooked on the very sight of him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He growled

"Chiba, just go away."

As much as this belittled Mamoru, knowing that at least a dozen men were watching this conversation happen. He didn't care. He just needed to be near her.

"If you let me walk you home, I will ask Kunzite to back down on Minako's punishment."

"Whaa…" She turned to him with big blue eyes.

"She needs to be put in her place. Taught a lesson."

"She did nothing wrong!" Usagi yelled at him pointing her clutch in his face.

"Oh, but she did. She went against her family. She lied and left us. As part of the Rose Clan she has obligations and now she will deal with the repercussions of her actions."

Usagi just stood still. Her mouth in a stern line. Part of her felt that Minako did this to herself. Joining up with a gang of thugs, but she loved her. Usagi did not wish one harmful thing to come to her cousin.

"Of course… I will make the phone call right now to ask him to go easy on her… if you let me take you home, that is…" He dangled his phone in the air.

She stood there. Angered at the position that she found herself in. Her morality made her cave and she nodded her head once.

Mamoru hit his speed dial and put the phone to his ear. "Kunz… Deal with Minako easily… She was only protecting her blood…. Yes…. And make sure she never does it again."

Mamoru put his phone in his blazer. "It's done." Usagi nodded once.

"Let's go." Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the black limo that was parked on the street next to them.

Usagi only had a moment to catch her breath as she was shoved in to the car. The moment Mamoru closed the door they quickly sped away.

Mamoru looked smug as he looked at Usagi who was clearly pissed sitting in the seat next to him. He knew that Kunzite would have already been easy on Minako and Mamoru would not of have it any other way. Minako, regardless of her crazy scams, was family. He would never hurt family but he would make sure that they remained respectful.

"So… where have you been the last three years?" he asked her looking at every inch of her face, her neck, arms….

"around…" She answered turning her head to look out the window.

"That's a poor answer."

She shrugged.

"Usa…" He had a tone of pleading in his voice.

She didn't turn to him.

"Head toward Azabu." She said ignoring the gaze she could feel on the back of her head.

"I looked for you… for three years I looked for you. It was dead end after dead end. I was so worried that Diamond would have gotten to you first, but if you could hide from me, your true love, then there was no way he could have found you."

"True love?" Usagi looked at him incredulously.

"Yes." He said with no hesitation.

"Ha!" She barked a laugh. "That's a joke."

She could see the frustration on Mamoru's face as she spoke.

"If I was your true love do you think I would have been hiding from you? Even more so if I thought that I was your true love do you think I would have come back to try and live a normal life?" She could feel like lies burn her tongue as she spoke the words.

He seemed to ponder this for a second… "Yes."

"YES!" She yelled dumbfounded by his answer.

"Mamoru…" She sighed. "Let me be. Just let me live this life the way I want. Let me be normal."

"I can't do that."

"Why…" She hadn't noticed before but he was so close to her. In the moment that she looked up he was right over her.

"Because you were not born to be normal…"

The limo stopped at a red light and with in a second she was out of the car, running was not necessary because one, they would catch her and two she was wearing stilettos.

She gracefully strutted across the street. She heard Mamoru close behind her.

"Thanks for the ride. I think I can manage from here." She waved her hand.

Mamoru laughed… "It won't be that easy Usako."

"Let's pretend it will be." She said still walking in front of him not turning back.

Usagi took a deep breath while she walked down the street. She could only hear her heels click on the pavement, which was a good sign that she was alone. As she turned the block and headed in to her apartment complex she felt Mamoru grab her hand.

"So… this is where you live…" He frowned.

"Your quick." She pulled her hand away.

"I know." He gave her a dazzling smile. She had to look away it hurt too much to see him smile like that.

"Well… it was a pleasure seeing you again Let's not do it again any time soon." She gave a fake smile. "Have a good life."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said sternly.

"No… I don't think you will." She swiped her key in to the apartment complex door pulling it open and slipping in and closing it before Mamoru could come behind her.

He just stood on the other side watching her and she pushed the button to her floor.

Minako looked at Kunzite as he drove up to the large estate. It was really late, round two in the morning and due to all of the stress that happened at the club she just wanted to curl up in her bed. Kunzite had not said one word to her since they left the club leaving her to silently sob alone on the long drive. So consumed by her thoughts of Usagi she didn't realize where Kunzite was driving. So when they pulled up to the Chiba mansion she was confused.

"Why are we here?"

Kunzite ignored her and got out of his silver Porsche walking around the car to open the door for Minako.

This was the Chiba Mansion. Mamoru's uncle lived here and when necessary they all lived here. Minako must be in bigger trouble than she thought if Hiromasa Chiba wanted to see her. Minako trusted and respected Hiromasa. She also feared him as well. Most Yakuza bosses do not believe that women matter nor than women are anything more than breeders. Hiromasa integrated women in to the Yakuza. Not many women, but a select few. Mamoru's mother, Hiromasa's other sister and his wife. All of which are now deceased. Like Mamoru, he had generals as well. Their wives were also integrated. Of his four generals Torao and Yuudai still protected him. Their wives also lived in the mansion and Minako was very fond of them. His other two generals help control the business in Osaka and Nagoya. Minako has only seen them a few times when they have come back to Tokyo to report on business.

Minako gulped as the butler opened the doors for them and bowed. Kunzite kept walking toward Hiromasa's office and Minako put on her brave face not wavering even though inside she was scared.

Kunzite looked down as Minako feeling very bad for the punishment that he was giving her. This was a punishment that even he would not want nor take. Minako showed no fear in her flawless face.

He opened the door and let Minako in. Standing in front of her was a punishment that was worse than death itself. Rei, Ami and Makoto stood waiting for her. Kunzite gave her a look of sympathy and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Don't let her leave this room with out the permission of the Nee-san." Kunzite ordered. As he walked away he could hear Rei's screeching.

Mamoru stormed in to the mansion. He was enraged and someone was going to pay for his anger. As the acting boss he should learn to keep his emotions in check but this anger was beyond him. Walking though the enormous hallways he walked to the secret panel and opened it. This long narrow corridor was dimly lit. He could see the light peeking out from underneath the door about 50ft in front of him. Mamoru opened the door glad to see that they had gathered and he did not have to call to arrange the necessary meeting.

The traditional Japanese room was large and lanterns lit the room. Mamoru slipped off his shoes and put on his slippers as he made his way across the tatami floor to the front of the room. An isle was left open for him to walk though to his position before them all, as over one hundred bothers or lackeys had gathered. They were all on there knees bowing. At the front of the room his Sempi Kohai or generals waited on bent knees. They did not fully bow to him but when he took his place in the center all of them they bowed their heads in respect.

"Brothers thank you for gathering." Mamoru greeted in a stern tone. His eyes did not relinquish one bit of the anger than burned in them.

"I will not go in to specifics but how is it that we are the largest most prestigious, chivalrous organizations in Japan and WE COULD NOT FIND ONE GOD DAMNED GIRL!" He yelled at the end his words echoing though the large room.

"FIRST WE ALLOW HER TO GET AWAY AND WE CAN'T FIND HER FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS. THEN WE ALLOW ONE OF OUR OWN TO DISAPEAR ONLY TO HULIMATE OURSELVES EVEN FURTHER. TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE OUR MISSING NEE-SAN IS WITH HER. HOW DID YOU FUCKING MISS THAT ONE!"

Mamoru trembled with rage and he stood up to pace back and forth. He thought about Usako getting struck and he picked up an urn and hurled it across the room. The century old urn was smashed in to pieces. The brothers (lackeys) had not seen their master this mad since Usagi Tsukino disappeared from the face of the planet three years ago.

"Chiba Mamoru!" Someone yelled out. Mamoru turned toward the voice only to get on his knees immediately and bow to the man who walked up the isle.

The Nee-san, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto, followed behind him, heads bowed.

"I really liked that Urn, Mamoru. It has been in our family for centuries." He shook his head in disappointment as he looked at the broken urn on the floor.

The Nee-san took their places on the tatami mat and Mamoru kept his head down muttering his apologies to his Uncle for the broken antique.

Hiromasa sat next to his nephew, allowing him to rise himself from his obedient position.

"It seems that we have fallen short of our duties to one another. I am very disappointed in how this day has turned out." Hiromasa said calmly. "As a family we should learn to trust and depend on one another. To those who have not yet joined our family they need to be able to come in un-afraid and know that they will be protected. Though we have succeeded in this many times before, today we failed miserably. To those in our family we know that there are rules… and punishment. Punishment will be taken today."

The wise man looked at Minako, who was his favorite of the Nee-san, and nodded his head at her.

She nodded back knowing that this was going to be quite the display.

Torao walked in to the room holding a table and a butcher knife. He placed it in the center of the room. The room was silent. Mamoru looked at his Sempai Kohai and the Nee-san. They tried not to show fear. This was the Yakuza life.

Minako rose from her seated position and walked toward the table. She bowed to Mamoru.

"Oyabun, please take my finger as forgiveness for my actions."

Mamoru waited. This was not the person he wanted forgiveness from. He was even more angered than before. Flames licked in his eyes.

"OYABUN!"A man in the back stood up. "Please, allow me to take Minako-sama's place."

Mamoru smiled an evil grin. He looked at Minako who was still in a bowing position. "Come here Minako."

Minako stood and walked toward Mamoru and his uncle. She bowed in front of them and then kneeled.

Hiromasa whispered to her. "Silly girl. Like we would really take your finger."

"I am sorry, Uncle. I am sorry, Mamoru." She whispered back.

"Kunzite left you to the girls, didn't he." Mamoru said quietly.

Minako nodded.

"I told him to go easy on you…"

"Chopping off my finger would have been less painful." She agreed.

Mamoru and his Uncle nodded in agreement.

"Take your place, Minako." Mamoru said loudly.

Mamoru nodded at Isamu to come and take her place at the chopping block.

Isamu came up slowly and kneeled.

Mamoru walked down toward him, his anger was in his eyes again. He picked up the butcher knife and sat down beside Isamu.

"Here." He said handing the man the knife.

Isamu, bowed and took it. "Please, Oyabun, take my finger as forgiveness."

And Isamu chopped off his pinky finger. Mamoru smiled as Isamu handed him the appendage.

"You are forgiven." And Mamoru walked out of the room holding the bloody finger as the payment for his Usako's bruised face.

Beryl peeked around the staircase as she watched Mamoru head toward his room. She was pissed that he disappeared from the club and she was going to give him hell over it.

"Beryl…"

She turned around and bowed as Hiromasa Chiba stood before her.

"Konbonwa."

"Beryl, I think it is time that you take your leave from the Chiba household." Hiromasa stood firm.

"huh?" She looked behind him and two maids held her suitcases.

"Does Mamoru know of this!" She said abruptly. Her face turning red.

"No, but I am sure he will thank me in the morning." The wise man said calmy.

"This is absurd! I am not leaving with out seeing Mamoru!"

"Dear, its better that you go now… alive…" Hiromasa began to walk away leaving a stunned Beryl, amusement in his eyes.

"You will pay for this, Hiromasa!" Beryl threatened as two of the Rose Clan lackeys grabbed her to lead her from the home.

Hiromasa laughed as he walked toward his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Yakuza Chapter 5

Usagi lazily rolled over on her futon that was laid out in the middle of the small floor. She had not left the house or the traditional Japanese bed all day. It was the place she laid down after coming home from last night's disastrous events. She remembered barley making inside of her apartment before the tears came. Crying and cursing at her self the whole while as she managed to change in to some yoga pants and a shirt. Sobbing herself to sleep she woke up the next morning with feelings of regret about moving back to Tokyo.

She kept the blinds closed; the door locked and as stupid as it was a kitchen knife under her pillow. An item she didn't really recall grabbing but she felt secure in the decision to place it there. A few hours after waking she was over the crying stage, over the angry stage and just coming out of the feeling sorry for herself stage, which was the shortest of them all. Laying on her futon she looked around her apartment and noticed that Minako had yet to take her stuff from her house. She hoped that Mamoru kept his promise to keep Minako's punishment to a minimum. If so then why hadn't she come?

"Oh I don't care!" she yelled to herself upset that she was worried about Minako after she betrayed her.

She hadn't eaten all day so she got up off the futon and stretched her body out. It was almost 6pm when she looked at the clock. How many hours did she just lay there comatose?

It was by the time she had double-checked her cabinets and fridge when she realized that she really had nothing to eat in the house. Together Minako and her became an eating machine and she recalled that they had made plans to go to the store and stock up.

Ugh! Crap. She sat down on the floor and put her head on her knees.

"That stupid Baka has me locked up in my own house and now I'm starving!"

"Ah ha!" She yelled sticking her finger in the air! "I'll order a pizza!"

She figured that they would deliver and she would not have to go out of her damsel in distress tower.

Damn she murmured a low grumble when she realized she had no phone to call on. Most people her age would own a cell phone but she only had Minako to call and since they were together most of the time a cell phone was not relevant. Usagi paced for a while when she realized that she could order on the Internet.

She got up off the floor and ran in to her room pulling her computer from the desk.

Yes, Pizzakaya delivers! She did a mental cheer. Usagi placed her order on the internet super excited about how smart she had been to order delivery.

The idea of food put her in to a better mood and she pulled out her year schedule for her students. It was going to be fun year she had so many activities planned. As she worked out her plans for Golden Week she heard her door buzz. Usagi hopped up and went to the intercom.

"Hai?"

"Sumitsu-san? Pizza." She heard the voice of a young man say.

"Hai." Usagi pressed the button to buzz the deliveryman in and then went to go grab her purse. She opened the bag and sighed as she took out the exact amount, not leaving her with much left.

Hearing the knock at the door made her forget her money issues and focus of the idea of food.

"Coming!" She yelled placing the purse down and walking to the door.

They knocked again.

"I said I am coming." She huffed and opened the door. Before her stood a god like Mamoru and he was holding her Pizza. She went to slam the door but he caught it with a grin on his face.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting?" he growled before walking in to her apartment and closing the door behind him.

Mamoru didn't sleep well at all. It seemed that his Uncle had interfered in his plans for Beryl, kicking her out of the mansion with out his permission. Part of him was pissed because he needed to know what the Black Moon Clan was planning. He knew that his uncle had ulterior motives and although his reasoning was probably clearly thought out Mamoru didn't like anyone to meddle in his business. At around 5am he was up and getting in the shower to relieve some stress. As the hot shower beat down on his back, Usagi's bruised face continued to flash in his mind, her hurt expression and fear of him in her eyes. She was scared of him but he couldn't let that deter him. He needed her and he needed to keep her safe. He stepped out of the shower and headed to his massive closet. He called Kunzite as his picked out a suit to wear.

"Hello…" a groggy voice answered.

"Any word?" Mamoru tied his tie and took a few glances of him self in the mirror.

"No movement. We just switched out the second shift. Diamond either doesn't know where she lives or he just hasn't made a move."

"Did she make a move?" Mamoru could deal with Diamond but if Usagi tried to run again and they missed her, he would not be able to live with that.

"No. She hasn't come or gone from the apartment. We have kept a good eye on every exit."

"Good. I will be there in a little bit. Don't you dare let her leave."

That was hours ago and she still hadn't left. She didn't even look out the window to see if someone was watching. This waiting was killing him. He just needed to see her, and the idea of giving her space seemed reasonable and completely asinine at the same time.

There were a few perks to his stake out. The roaches came out of the woodworks when they thought no one was looking. Several past clients that owed him money wondered the streets carelessly and his men were quick to threaten them to pay up on past loans. This only kept him entertained for a few hours. His restlessness was beginning to enhance, as the thought of seeing Usagi was his main focus. The day was half over and he spotted his opportunity. A pizza man was walking up to the door waiting for access. Mamoru was out of the stake out car and at the apartment door in no time knowing that the sly bunny had made that call.

"Sumitsu-san? Pizza." The adolescent boy said in to the intercom.

Mamoru quickly moved in on the boy.

"Here let me take that off your hands." He flashed the boy a smile and handed him 10000 yen.

"Uhhh…." He began to quake when he saw the red rose embroidered on Mamoru's handkerchief that stuck out of his front pocket.

"I think it's in your best interest if you let me deliver this…" He grabbed the pizza and gave the kid a pat on the head. He took of running shoving the money in his pocket as he went.

Mamoru chuckled as he made his way up to the elevator that lead to Usagi's apartment. As he pressed the floor he looked around in distaste toward the place that Usagi was living. This place clearly needed to be demolished. He briefly considered taking the stairs but the elevator dinged. He walked out on to her floor and his heart began to race. It was like he was being drawn to her. He could feel her presence as he knocked on the door.

Her voice waved over his senses and he all but maintained his composure from breaking down the door. She was taking too long so he knocked again, smiling when her voice held some agitation.

She opened the door looking ragged. The surprise on her face was evident and she tried to slam in shut on his face.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting?" he growled before walking in to her apartment and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here!"? She yelled at him. "And with my pizza! This goes beyond despicable!"

Usagi all of a sudden felt so insecure. Here she was in yoga pants and a t-shirt and last night he had a leggy red head on his arm. He was so perfect in his designer suite and magnificent looks.

"You know you shouldn't be inviting men up to your apartment, even if they are young delivery boys."

"If none of your business how many men I invite in to my apartment. Now get out." She held the door open for him.

Mamoru struggled for a split second to maintain his composure at her comment.

"and thanks for dinner." She told him again as she went to reach for the box.

"I told you I would see you today." He said placing the pizza box on the small counter and closing the door locking the top lock.

Usagi slunk back a few steps.

"Usako…"

"Chiba-san… I don't think that you should be here." She put her hair behind her ears and looked down at the floor.

He looked around the small apartments. "Well Usa, no one should really be here. This place is a dump."

"Excuse me." She growled looking up with a scowl.

"I mean this is not what or how I want you to live."

"BAKA! Get out of here! I would not have to live this way if it wasn't for people like you, Monsters!"

"Usa…" he came toward her.

"Chiba. I told you already. I want nothing to do with you. You lied to me and I don't even know who you are."

"Well I'm staying and you can get to know this side of me." He leaned on the counter and opened the pizza box taking a slice.

Usagi's eyes went wide… her precious food was being eaten by this Baka!

"Uh!" She whimpered as he inhaled the first piece then moved toward a second.

"Mamo-chan! Don't eat it all!" She cried out going toward the box!

He almost died when she had said his nickname. He smiled at her exasperated face, a face that he had been envisioning in his head for the last three years.

Usagi grabbed the box and grabbed a slice. "Oh!" She said closing her eyes and taking in the flavor.

"This is almost as good as the pizza I had in Italy… No Chicago… yummm no New York!" she said as she sunk down in to the futon on the floor eating the pizza.

Mamoru stopped eating and he was staring at her… "Usako? Have you really been to all of those places?"

She finished another bite and looked at his stunned face. "HA! No the biggest mafia cities. What do I look like an idiot with a bulls eye on my head?"

He growled. She smiled.

She ate the last piece of her crust and stared at him. "Why are you still here?" She asked suddenly taken out of her element.

"To be with you." He said simply and he crawled from his sitting position over to where she sat on her makeshift living room bed.

Her eyes went wide and she had to hold herself back from jumping in to his arms like the old days. The days that were not tainted with his lies.

"No. I am happy to be alone. Thanks. Why don't you go back to your leggy red head? She was very pleasant." The sarcasm was clear in her voice as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I'm done with her and you really don't have a choice." He murmured as he crawled closer.

Usagi jumped up from the futon and looked down at her beautiful pursuer.

"I think…." She stuttered… "It's time you left."

"You remember all of those good times we had together." He whispered.

"Not as clearly as I remember them being drowned in your lies." She replied easily pretending not to notice the wave of pain that flashed in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I'm the same person I have always been."

"Yes, a liar. I know."

He grabbed her hand and stared in to her eyes. "It doesn't matter! You and I are destiny and you know it. Stop running from us. There is a reason why I love you like this and why you love me too!"

"You should leave." She pulled her hand away.

"If that's what you wish… " He stood up knowing if he didn't leave now he would lose it.

Usagi slunk back from him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He threatened.

"Oh joy…" She murmured.

Mamoru pulled out the cell phone and read the text that had vibrated in his front pocket.

"The Black Moon is doing drive-bys in Azabu." He read from Jadeite.

It was game on. Mamoru smiled as he exited the apartment, the small landlady shook as he bowed when he passed.

"Get the block covered… get the girls ready. I think we should bring in the worlds scariest babysitters." He texted back.

Usagi was up early. Just a few days until school started and she needed to move before she didn't have time. She ran out about seven am to grab a coffee and the paper for the apartment ads. The paranoia was driving her nuts and she was going to have to pull the good old bait and switch to move out of this apartment and away from Mamoru. She just didn't want to have to dig in to her 'running fund'. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the black sedan outside of the apartment complex.

Usagi sipped her coffee and tried to take satisfaction in the sweet vanilla latté and the wind that made a chill run up her spine.

She took the stairs up to her apartment and put the key in the door. Standing in her small living room was the friends of best friend past. They stared at her as if they thought she was a ghost. Usagi carefully put down the paper and her purse on the small counter.

"Usa…" Ami said shocked.

Usagi stared at them. The betrayers.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised that a couple of gangsters broke in to my apartment at 8am." Usagi said rolling her eyes at them.

"Excuse me! I have a key!" Minako said one hand on her hip the other hand was dangling a key in the air.

Usagi approached her and snatched the key. "Your right, more like trespassers since the welcome was revoked. Now, leave." She hissed.

Rei sat down on the futon. "Can't. We are working."

"Listen, pyro, get out." Usagi said venom in her voice. She didn't realize that Makoto had moved around to the small counter.

"Ahhh… what do we have here?" She said as she opened the newspaper that Usagi had purchased.

"Wow, impressive Usagi, catching up on latest news?" Ami asked clearly knowing the answer.

Usagi stood firm. She tried not to show the emotional rollercoaster that the girls presence had on her.

She didn't move she carefully studied each of their faces. Faces that she missed.

"Looks like…" Makoto flipped though the paper…" That we are going apartment shopping!"

Usagi grabbed the paper from Makoto's hands.

"Usa…" Minako whispered.

"WHAT! WHAT!" She yelled. "What do you want from me? I warned you. I begged when I left to not be a part of them… but what did you all do!" Tears brimmed at Usagi's eyes. "My parents…. They…"

"We know…" Rei sat up from the couch, "but the Rose Clan is not like them… those beasts!"

"We are nothing like the Black Moon." Ami said.

Usagi turned to look at her first friend. "Really? Ami, what do you treat now other than bullet wounds and knife cuts! I thought you wanted to be a doctor!"

"I am still…" Ami cut off…

"She is still studying but her family needs her where she is!" Rei yelled at her.

"And you Makoto, didn't you want to be a chef?"

Makoto smiled. "I am like Ami. I cook for my family."

"Best cook ever." Rei added in.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Rei, didn't you want to run your own shrine?"

Rei said nothing. Usagi was not impressed.

"Well what about me!" Minako wined.

Usagi looked at her with disappointed eyes. "I just hoped you wouldn't lie to me."

Usagi went in to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"This is not going as we planned." Ami said sitting down on the futon in the small living room.

"She wouldn't even look at us." Makoto said taking the seat next to Ami.

Rei glared at them. "That girl misses us and I know it. She has a fire in her eyes."

Minako finally looked up from where her eyes hadn't left the floor.

"She stronger than she was before. Did you see how she went off on us? She never would have done that before."

Ami nodded.

"From what I heard went down at the club she even talked back to Mamoru." Makoto added in.

"Hell yeah she did." Minako smiled remembering.

"Well we will give her like an hour to come out of the bathroom before we drag her out." Rei said as she dialed on her cell phone.

Two and a half hours later Usagi came out of the bathroom. She had fallen back asleep due to leaving her coffee in the living room with the betrayers. She peeked out the door hoping that they were gone rubbing her neck. Sleeping against the tub was a bad idea. Instead she was welcomed by the smell of a real breakfast wafting in to the room.

Like a hypnotized person she found her feet moving toward the kitchen. Her eyes bugged out as she saw Makoto cooking pancakes, eggs, bacon and there was coffee!

"Wipe your drool, Odango Atama." Rei smirked.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. "Mako-chan! When did you learn to cook an American breakfast?" Usagi asked as she picked up a piece of bacon and dipped it in to some syrup and shoved it in her mouth.

Makoto smiled at the nickname. Usagi had even called Rei, Pyro, earlier. She still was the same girl at heart.

"At a cooking class. I take a ton and the mansion has the most amazing kitchen ever." Makoto finished the last set of pancakes and placed them on the small counter. "Food is ready!"

"Mako! This looks amazing." Ami gushed as she took one of Usagi's flowered plates and loaded up.

Minako came near Usagi… "Usa…" She said quietly.

"Minako, I really don't want to right now." Usagi said as she pushed some food around on her plate.

Rei looked over at the two. "Usagi, why aren't you stuffing your face?" She asked with a smirk.

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Well… you wouldn't… well poison me would you?" She asked sheepishly.

At the same time all of the girls started cracking up. Even Usagi laughed a little bit taking another bite of her food.

After the dishes were done the small apartment was starting to feel much smaller. After a few moments of silence Usagi couldn't take them watching her anymore.

"So… Uh." She scratched her arm nervously. "Thanks for breakfast but I have stuff to do so you can leave now."

Minako as the leader of the Nee-san decided to tell Usagi the truth. "We are not leaving."

Usagi look shocked then shook as thunder boomed outside. 'Oh great' she thought.

"Funny Minako but last time I saw you I told you to get your stuff out of my place and since it's about to rain I think that you should leave… quickly." She tacked on.

"We are not leaving, Usa." She said in a more dominating voice.

Usagi didn't flinch this time at the yakuza's demands.

"I say you are." She said getting in Minako's face.

Ami gently pulled Usagi away from Minako. Thunder boomed again.

"Usagi… well we can't leave. Our orders are to well... protect you." Ami said gently.

"You mean babysit me." Usagi crossed her arms.

"Yup." Rei smiled.

Usagi frowned. She would have to break into her running fund. She would not have her friends babysit her. She wanted to be there equal like old times, but to be their equal now would make her become a monster.

She needed to get away and this time she would try and survive without them.

The Nee-san was just as restless as Usagi but slowly she stared opening up. Usagi had no cell phone, just a computer and a very small television. When the girls suggested watching television Rei made a phone call and a large LCD flat screen was brought up by two lackeys. When they realized that there was no food another phone call was made and lunch was delivered. Usagi was not impressed with these antics. She was hoping that the rain would let up so she could make her escape but there seemed no end in sight.

What did make her day was how well she and the girls began to get along with one another. Usagi was going to miss this again, so she was going to try and make the best of it. She was going to break in to a thousand pieces like she did when she left last time. It was necessary she told herself and she embraced the feeling of being a whole person again… almost whole. She only felt whole and not hurt when Mamoru was around. He was her guilty pleasure, so when he was gone she deserved the pain.

She picked on Rei, spoke English with Ami, appeased Minako by trying on all the new clothes that Minako had purchased for her. Usagi enjoyed talking with Makoto about the different food she tried while on the run. Everyone was trying to figure out where Usagi had been this whole time but not even Minako knew.

"Umm… would anyone like some tea?" Usagi asked when she saw how late it was getting.

"Odango you can't even boil water, let Mako-chan do it." Rei said putting in another movie.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. "I've been living on my own and I have developed some skills. Plus, this is special tea from England." Usagi got up to go to the kitchen.

She placed the water in the kettle and turned the stove on. She peeked over at the girls who were starting to watch the movie and Usagi made her move to grab the tea from the cabinet along with something special.

When she had left Mamoru… it was hard. She didn't sleep or eat in what felt forever. So the doctor prescribed her Ambian. Since Usagi felt like she was being held captive… she decided to prescribe the situation a little Ambian also.

The water began to boil and she dropped a few tablets in to the teakettle. Usagi made up the small serving tray and brought it over to where everyone sat on the floor. It had begun to rain really hard by now and Rei turned up the volume to hear the TV.

"Okay, when I was in England someone told me that this is the very same tea that the Kate Middleton drinks."

Usagi poured them all a glass and watched patiently as they sipped the tea and nodded in approval that it was fantastic.

"Usagi, aren't you having any?" Ami asked as she poured everyone some more.

"No… too much caffeine." She smiled and waited.

"What kind of tea… is this again?" Makoto asked again her head drooping.

"Duhh!" Minako yawned. "It's Katie Tea."

"Dumb Blond, it's…" Rei's head fell back in to the pillow.

"Rei?" Ami asked but a second later she was out too.

Makoto was already curled up o the floor.

"It's nighty, night tea." Usagi said moving swiftly toward Minako.

"Usagi don't do thissss…" Minako hissed and yawned at the same time.

"I love you, Minako. Please take care of yourself." Usagi gently lowered her head on to a pillow and began undressing her.

Thirty minutes later Usagi was dressed in Minako's clothes. All of her important paper work was in the small bag at her side.

"Almost like twins… " Usagi whispered to herself in the mirror as she looked at the outfit and how Usagi styled her hair like Minako.

"It was fun ladies and I will miss you. I love you all but I'm just not ready for this. I thought I was… Goodbye." And she headed out the door.

"Minako-Sama. Is there something that you need?" A lackey at the door asked.

Usagi was a little startled but she gathered some confidence. "No, just need some fresh air." Usagi quickly went to the stair well and practically ran down them. At the apartment door a couple sat on the bench. She looked out and saw a few sedans. Mamoru was quite over dramatic about her safety it seemed like.

Putting the umbrella up she walked out the door with confidence and down the street. She quickly hailed a cab. "Narita International."


	6. Chapter 6 and then some

Sigh… I really just read the WORST Sailor Moon FanFic ever. It was really… really bad. Is this why all of the good authors are gone? I promise that if you really like me as an author then I will keep writing. I can't have you reading that junk. I had to bite my tongue from laughing…. I just can't get over how… Okay Okay I'll stop. What a train wreak.

I am officially looking for a "beta writer?" Is that correct. I am VERY VERY Dyslexic… if you could not already tell.. I can look at the same word over and over and still read it right but its wrong. Okay If you are interested please let me know!

Chapter 6

Zoisite slammed the man's face in to the table for the umpteenth time until he was bleeding all over the cherry wood and had rightfully passed out. He smiled.

"Enough." Mamoru said. "They won't talk. Hopefully they will take it as a warning to stay out of Azabu."

Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Jadeite were right next to Mamoru in a second. Mamoru surveyed the damage of the back room a smirked. Over ten of the Black Moon's clan lay on the floor beaten in one way or the other. Like almost all yakuza this office was in the back of a Pachinko parlor. The loud pinging of hundreds of slot machines didn't even stir a guest as they sat mindlessness in front of the bright lights, dropping the tiny silver balls in to the machines. Shots could have rang out and no one would have noticed as they were more entertained by watching the thousands of balls run though the machines and not the five well dressed men that exited the building.

Mamoru and his crew walked out of the Black Moon Clans territory and got in to the waiting Escalade.

"Getting antsy!" Jadeite poked at Mamoru when he noticed that Mamoru's leg wouldn't stop moving up and down. .

"Shut up." He answered and nodded to Kunzite to take leave.

"Please, you can't stand that you haven't seen her today." Jed prodded.

Mamoru couldn't help to smile at the thought of Usagi actually being here.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Jadeite couldn't help laughing.

Kunzite and Nephrite were grinning. Watching Mamoru happy again was contagious.

"Yeah well it's not to funny, she really fucking hates me."

"So do we." Jadeite smirked.

"Well guess that makes two things she has in common with you."

"What's the other?" Jadeite asked confused.

"She's scared shitless of me too. Now shut up. And Kunzite, drive a little faster huh." Mamoru smirked.

"Miss, the rain is so heavy that they closed the bridge. You're going to have to take the train to Narita." The cabby mentioned as he pulled in to the train station.

"Great… here." She handed him the fare.

Usagi had forgotten her umbrella in the cab before he drove away. She made the dash from the car so now she was almost soaked as she entered the train station.

"ugg why does Minako have to wear so much makeup' Usagi thought as she looked at herself in the refection wiping off the running mascara.

She swiped her train pass and headed on to the train platform toward Narita.

"Oh boss…" Rubeus turned away from the computer toward Diamond. Diamond was more than pissed at the way he had found one of his casinos. The Rose clan more than demolished the office of his most profitable Panchinko parlors.

"Don't taunt me." Diamond sneered.

"Guess who just swiped her train pass toward Narita International"

A sick smile came on to Diamonds face. So the Bunny did run from the bad protector.

"Get the car. It's payback." Diamond ordered with a smile on his face.

Mamoru didn't care that it was raining or that his new Armani suit was being soaked though. He was three strides from the door, twenty steps up the stairs and five steps to her door. He was there before he knew it. He knocked on the door. He waited… no answer.

He banged this time… no answer. He knew that the Nee-san were in there with Usagi. The only report he received all day was that Minako had left an hour ago.

"MEN!" He yelled.

He heard the guns cock. Mamoru nodded at Nephrite who busted down the door.

Kunzite and Jadeite went in first. Mamoru and Nephrite followed. Zoisite stayed behind to gather the lackeys.

"No fucking way." Jadeite said aw struck by the situation before him.

On the floor they found four drugged and pleasantly sleeping girls the movie credits were rolling on the television. Minako was among them.

Mamoru took a quick glance at them and noticed Usagi was not with them. He shuffled in to the other room, gun loaded.

"Get a load of this." Nephrite said holding up the prescription bottle. Kunzite grabbed it.

"Ambian." He read aloud.

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE!" Mamoru yelled tearing apart the bedroom.

"No shit. She fucking drugged the Nee-san." Jadeite yelled trying to wake up Rei.

"Check the public transit!" Kunzite said quickly.

Zoisite pulled out his I-phone and gave it some quick swipes hoping that she just didn't hop in to a taxi. "Fuck. Narita!"

"Narita!" Mamoru said panicking already heading to the door.

"Damn. I think this girl was made for you, Mamoru." Jadeite mentioned as he looked at the passed out women, Rei dead asleep in his arms.

"Get them out of here. I will deal with them later." He told the lackeys as he headed out the door with his team behind him.

Usagi pulled the small bag close as people shuffled around her. Almost every flight was full and due to the rain… delayed. The check in area was filled with travelers who waiting in the long lines to complain to the check in attendant.

Usagi wasn't worried about the long lines; she was more so stuck between Hokkaido to Guam and then on to Hawaii. Or from Tokyo to Seoul then to Juju Island.

Her Korean was not that bad so she knew that she could try and blend in but most of the Asian communities reported to the Rose clan. There was always a strong Japanese influence in any Asian country. Her time in San Francisco proved that Mamoru or more so the Yakuza had an impact in the states as well.

If she had the funds to deceive them at the connector she would have moved on to her real destination. They would have been lost thinking her in one place.

She took a seat in the main check in area as she weighed pros and cons of both places. Usagi closed her eyes and tried to focus on her bleak new future and not on her friends, the mistake of coming back here and…. Mamoru.

"Hello, Beautiful." A daunting voice made her look up in alarm. Her eyes were met with the odd grey color again. Something worse than fear twisted in her stomach.

"Oh, don't let me scare you baby." Diamond smiled and Usagi's eyes narrowed in to slits.

"I am not your baby." She spoke with venom.

"Not yet… but you will be." Diamond nodded at two of the Black Moon Clans lackeys. They each grabbed her around the arm pulling her up out of the chair. She was about to fight when Diamond pointed a gun in her back… "Now, baby, let's go if you want to live."

As casually as his lackeys could Diamond forced her down the escalator toward the parking garage. Usagi didn't struggle. A man with unnatural red hair waited smiling at Usagi when they rounded the corner.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be boss." He laughed. "She's a prettier than I remember."

Usagi did know this man. He was the very same man wearing the vest that had cornered Mamoru and her in the alley three years ago.

"Hurry to the car, Rubeus." Diamond hissed and they followed the red head.

"You know… I thought that getting to you would be… well tougher than this… but you made it so easy." Diamond taunted in her ear.

"You won't get away with this." Usagi said back defiant.

"Already have. Why pretty boy Mamoru thinks that you are on a plane out of here."

Usagi stiffened. "You set this up so well, Usagi. He will look everywhere for you and where will you be… with me." Diamond whispered in to her ear and then kissed her neck gently and Usagi felt the tears welling in her eyes.

The parking garage was empty and the high heals that Usagi had 'borrowed' from Minako made a loud clicking that echoed in the abandoned garage. Diamond pushed at her to move quicker.

"You know…": Diamond started…"At first I wanted you because he did and now I know for sure I want you as my own." He kissed her neck some more as they walked the gun going in to Usagi's back more. She cried out in pain. "You taste so good." He sucked on her neck as they walked.

Next thing she knew she was being thrown to the ground and when the gun went off she covered her ears.

"You STUPID FUCKER!" Usagi looked over from where her head hit the cement and saw the blond man that grabbed her at the club kick Diamond in his side. Diamond laughed as blood ran from his lip. Kunzite kicked him in the nuts shutting him up as he curled in to fetal position.

Four other men quickly knocked out the other two men who grabbed her.

Arms were around her in a second… She screamed.

"Shhhh It's me Usako." She heard Mamoru hush holding her and then he pulled her up in to his arms. "Shhhh. Zoisite the car, Hurry." Mamoru yelled as he heard squealing tires coming from around the corner.

Warmth spread though her body quickly and next thing she knew she was in a car clinging to Mamoru with dear life crying in to his shirt. She didn't know when the tears had started.

That's when she heard more gunshots.

"That stupid Fucker, Rubeus." Mamoru's body tensed. "Neph… get the guns."

Usagi looked up panicked. First she looked around the large SUV then up to Mamoru's face. He looked in control and strong. She felt… safe with him. The blond, Kunzite, was at the wheel driving like a maniac though the parking garage.

Both side windows rolled down as the brunette and the short blond shot back and forth with the car behind them. The short haired blond laughed as he rolled up the window. Usagi heard a crash behind them.

"Damn, Mamoru. No offense but I like Usagi being around... she makes things fun!" He laughed putting the gun away.

Mamoru growled and held Usagi tight to him. If he didn't have a tracking device on Diamond's and Rubeus's cars he could have lost her forever.

"Usagi… are you okay?" Mamoru asked brushing the hair from her face.

Usagi looked up at him. Concern in his midnight blue eyes for her and… love? Concern? She slowly put together what just took place.

She was running away from Mamoru, was held at gunpoint by a psycho Yakuza and then was saved by Mamoru to only be shot at while driving away.

And out of everything that just happened… all she was thinking about while Diamond was pulling her away was that Mamoru would never find her… and that she loved him. But… she could leave… to keep him safe.

"Usako…." Mamoru asked more urgently when Usagi stayed silent just looking in to his eyes. She looked like she was searching for an answer to some unspoken question.

"I…. I'm fine…." She stuttered out finally looking away. Her heart beat fast with his gaze intent on her and in an instant she knew that she had placed him in danger. Just like she had before. She was a liar just like him but part of her still couldn't forgive him for his lies. She hoped he wouldn't forgive her for her lies either so that they could be even.

"Kunzite…" Mamoru asked.

"I'm on it." Kunzite did a wide U-turn and headed toward the mansion.

Usagi sat silent next to Mamoru not really worried about where they were headed. She was still in shock and Mamoru's warmth was comforting. She was trying not to think as the car drove on for some time.

The gates opened to a long dirt road and Usagi was regretting the decision to let Mamoru take the lead on where they were heading.

"Um.. I think I would like to go back to my apartment… I mean really I am fine." Usagi murmured.

Mamoru looked down at her. "Really?" He asked eyebrows rose calling her bluff.

"Yes" She lied.

"Un huh… that must be why you are shaking so much."

Usagi pulled away from his embrace.

"Take me home, Baka." Usagi said sternly balling her fists up.

"Kunzite?" Mamoru asked but Nephrite answered.

"They are all over her place."

"No." Mamoru told Usagi pulling her close again.

Usagi sighed knowing that she was not going to win this fight and being as shaken up as she was she decided to be good and sit back.

It was about a five-minute drive down the long dirt road before Usagi saw the large estate in front of her. A huge three-story western style mansion with a large fountain in the middle of the drive was lit up like Christmas. The SUV did a loop around the large house toward around the back where a large garage door was. Kunzite pushed a button that made the door go up and they drove down in to a garage where about 20 luxury cars of all shapes and sizes were neatly parked. Kunzite parked in an empty spot and Mamoru swiftly exited the car taking Usagi gently in to his arms like a small child. He placed her on her feet keeping a strong arm around her. He led her to a door and then up a staircase; his friends close behind.

"Usagi!" A familiar voice called out and before she knew it Minako was hugging her fiercely in the middle of a large living room. A fire burned in the fireplace.

"I'm okay." Usagi muffled out.

"Good!" Minako let her go and then slapped her hard on the arm.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled.

Usagi slunk back for a moment afraid of the Nee-san and then a giggle escaped her mouth. Her hand went up quickly to stop the giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Minako asked hands on her hips even more enraged.

Usagi laughed again this time and put both hands on her mouth and she laughed now almost uncontrollable. Tears started running down her face.

Minako, Mamoru and his 'generals' looked at the blond as if she had gone crazy. Then Usagi's uncontrollable laughter turned to sobs that racked her body and she was now down on her knees shaking, her hands frantically wiping the tears from her face.

Minako went to her side and rubbed her back turning around to the men mouthing, "What the fuck happened?"

Mamoru felt helpless and looked at Minako with a stern look. Minako understood… it was bad.

"I think we should put her to bed." Minako mouthed again and she soothed Usa. Mamoru was quick to sweep her up in his arms prying her away from her concerned cousin. She sobbed in to his shirt as he carried her like a doll. A few maids walking by bowed and Mamoru paced quickly though the hallway holding the sobbing girl. He shuffled up the stairs toward his room. His uncle was waiting in the hallway as he headed toward the large double doors on the west end of the house. Mamoru nodded and his Uncles mouth was slightly gaping open but he quickly shut it and nodded back at his nephew.

He laid Usagi down on his bed and her sobs were now just sniffles. She rolled over in to fetal position and Mamoru pulled the covers over her. He made sure she was okay and then he headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

He punched the wall his hand going straight though the dry wall. He was furious. It took everything he had not to head right out that door and kill Diamond. He paced in the large bathroom his hands pulling at his hair. He needed to calm down; killing Diamond so soon would cause a war. A war he did not want to start. It would only make protecting all those he loved harder, which is why he did not kill the bastard in the parking garage.

He needed to really cool off so he stripped down and got in to a freezing cold shower. The freezing water ran down every inch of tense muscles clearing his enraged head. He was thinking much more clearly as the heat of anger slowly dissipated. He needed action and clear concise planning to take Diamond down.

He wrapped a towel around him and stepped back in to the room. He was awestruck by the blond beauty that slept in his bed. It reminded him of happier times when his little bunny would pass out at her apartment and he would put her to sleep. They had stricter rules back then when Mamoru was capable of keeping her safe. He never spent the night with her, to her knowledge. He was always watching though. Even though she lived alone she was still pure and innocent and she always wanted to stay that way. He had tainted her though… by lying to her. He knew he could not live without her and he was a very, very selfish man. He stroked the side of her face and brushed a lingering tear from her face. He kissed her forehead that's when he noticed the love mark on her neck from Diamond. He picked up the phone on the bed table.

"Gather the Gokazoku." And he hung up going to the closet to change not before he punched another hole in the wall.

The large library was always the place that they held meetings such as this. The room was circular with large windows and cherry bookcases went up two stories, towering to the vaulted ceiling. A circular staircase led to a second floor where Mamoru in came from. He noticed a fire was lit and a glow was cast on his crest fallen family who sat in the large plush leather couches below. Shame was on the Nee-sans face and worry in their lover's eyes. Mamoru was jealous for a split second that those he held close had someone who loved them no matter what the situation. Or the job.

Minako stood as Mamoru clanked down the last few steps and toward the leather seating area.

"Mamoru-sama. Please forgive us." She begged.

Mamoru just put his hand up and sat down in a large leather chair. Minako sat not speaking again.

"Today was not a failure." Mamoru said simply. "It wasn't a positive day but not a failure. Today we realized just how far Diamond is willing to go. He not only wants to take down our family but he wants to personally hurt me as well."

"We have to figure out a way to stop him with out causing a war." Kunzite added understanding now why Mamoru didn't kill the bastard in the parking garage.

"But what is his game?" Makoto asked still perplexed.

"Yeah, he is an dirty underhanded dealer. We have our money tied in more up and up areas and he has his tied in… well rather unmentionable items." Ami added.

"Maybe that what he wants…" Zoisite added.

"To be able to play with the big dogs?" Rei leaned back and crossed her legs. It made sense. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Exactly." Mamoru said putting things together. "But no one wants to play with a fire that could bring everyone down like the Black Moon… but if the Rose Clan was out of the picture then the Black Moon would be the only one to do business with."

"And Usagi would be his trophy." Nephrite said un-willingly.

"Well she won't go down easy." Jadeite snorted.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. "What!" He raised his hands defensively.

"She needs a lot of protection." Mamoru growled.

"Please! She took the Nee-san down flew right past our guard and would have made it on an airplane right out of here if Diamond didn't catch up with her. She just didn't factor that ass in to her plan. If she would have she would have gotten away Scott-free."

Rei sniffed at her boyfriend and he just patted her head. "Aw, sorry honey but that bunny took you to dreamland today." She smacked him hard.

"Ow! Uncalled for!" He yelled.

Makoto hit him this time. "Jeeze, Mako, I know the truth hurts but so does your punch!" He rubbed his arm.

"Please, if you didn't lose her three years ago then this wouldn't be an issue!" Makoto said defensively clearly still upset that they had failed today and trying to push the blame off on to the Sempai Kohai.

Kunzite stood up in defense to Makoto's jibe and then Minako cut in on him causing a riot to erupt.

"Guys!" Mamoru yelled to stop all of them from killing one another. "STOP!" he yelled in an authoritative tone.

They all stopped their bickering and quietly muttered apologies.

"We need a plan so stop bickering." Mamoru yelled at his family. Sometimes they were so impossible!

"Yes, we do Mamoru." Hiromasa entered the room with Torao and Yuudai.

"What do you propose, Uncle."

"I think it's time we told everyone the truth about Usagi." Hiromasa sighed.

Mamoru nodded… knowing that this truth would bring to light why he was so obsessed and in love with the girl and why he has been protecting her for decades.

"You see, Usagi isn't just important to Mamoru. She is very, very important to me as well. As soon as Diamond figures this out he will want her even more."


	7. And the plot gets complicated

"You see… I was in love with Usagi's mother, Selene, and due to my anger with her I ultimately caused her death." Hiromasa went in to his tale.

"_Hiromasa, please. I know that you are still upset but I have no one else to turn to. My sister does not have the money, my child will die with out your help." A beautiful blond pleaded to Hiromasa. They were in the gathering room and she knelt in front of him… pleading for his help. _

"_Selene! You dare come here to ask me for money to save your child! The child you had with that man!" Hiromasa stood, anger flushing his face. _

"_Hiro… please." She begged a tear falling down her beautiful face. _

"_Your tears won't work anymore, Selene. I already gave you permission to marry him and now you show up here asking for favors?" _

_Selene did not answer she just wiped her tears. She used to be a strong… fierce woman._

_Hiromasa took a shot… a low blow but he was desperate for her. "Okay… but on one condition."_

_Selene looked up, hopeful. "If you leave them… I will give you the money to save her life. You must stay by my side forever and never see them again."_

_She looked in to his eyes knowing that he was serious._

"_Your serious… how could you even suggest such a thing? And what about your wife!" She was outraged._

"_Take it our leave it!" He yelled. He didn't care what his wife thought anymore. She was the whole reason that Selene and him were not together to begin with. _

"_I'll leave! Thanks but no thanks. I will get the money some how…" _

_She turned to walk away and then turned back. "I know I didn't end up loving you the way you loved me… but I didn't expect you to turn in to this." And she walked out of his life. _

"It was too late when I found out that Selene's husband had gone to the Black Moon Clan for money. And when he came in to his own wealth the Black Moon Clan wanted stock options, just as they do now." Hiro continued, "Usagi's father was a very intelligent man who managed to invent a few very popular video games. Hideki, Usagi's father, turned them down wanting to have a clean image. He knew that companies, like most companies now, would not invest if they knew he was associated with garbage like the Black Moon. Diamond's father, Rhodolite, took matters in to his own hands and planned to kill him. I had arrived too late to save Selene but the child got away. I promised myself and Selene's memory that day I would do everything I could to protect her child."

"If I would have just given her the money…" Hiromasa hung his head and sighed, still repentant, but after a moment he continued with the story.

"I used to take Mamoru with me to watch her after his parents died. I had no children of my own and I needed to show Mamoru the good in life."

"That girl was just like her mother… such a funny, loveable klutz, but she was indeed a klutz. We were always saving her from one disaster or another." Hiromasa laughed out loud.

"As she got older Mamoru started to watch her alone, she is every bit as beautiful as Selene was. I could tell that even from afar he had developed feelings for her. Even with Mamoru watching out for her she was always a magnet for disaster." Hiromasa chuckled fondly.

"Well that hasn't changed much." Jadeite commented and Mamoru shot him a glare.

"Who knew that she would become attached to such wonderful friends?" Hiromasa smiled at the Nee-san. He sighed ending his tale glad to get it off his chest.

"So Mamoru… you have been watching out for Usagi her whole life?" Minako asked eyes big.

"Yes… even though she doesn't know it we are the same. We lost our parents at such a young age to similar circumstances. As she got older I knew that one day she would find someone else. I couldn't let that happen so that's why I started to pick on her, bump in to her, hang out at the Crown. It just helped that the Crown was one of our headquarters. I didn't know at first that the Black Moon killed her parents though. I just went along with my Uncle to watch her. The day she told me… well we went and messed up Diamonds newest club. And I only found out the whole story after she left." He shot a look in his Uncles direction.

"Does Usagi… know any of this…" Makoto questioned.

"No…" Hiromasa answered. "I still regret everything that happened and I have provided as well as I could for Usagi as she was growing up. She never knew that the money came from me."

"So what you are saying is that if Diamond knew that she was Selene's child… then he would use her for an even bigger leverage?" Kunzite thought out loud.

"Precisely. Usagi is just as beautiful as Selene was… and Rhodolite wanted her just as bad as Diamond wants Usagi. He killed Selene so no one could have her. The Black Moon is a sick and twisted Clan. They will never have 'good life'."

"Hiromasa-sama… was Selene-san a…" Rei started…

"Yes. She was a Nee-san. There is Yakuza blood in Usagi."

The girls gasped. "How isn't she dead?" Ami asked knowing that the punishment for leaving was death.

"I let her go." Hiromasa said quietly. "We will give Usagi the choice to be one of us or not."

"She will be with me regardless her choice!" Mamoru yelled.

"Calm down, Mamoru." Hiromasa said softly… "Sometimes love is about letting go."

Mamoru didn't like the idea of letting go of his Usako, he needed to clear his head again.

"Now that everyone understands I have to leave." And he turned and stalked out of the room knowing that one day he may have to let Usagi go but it wouldn't be tonight. He headed upstairs to his room where the sleeping beauty slept. He quickly changed and then he crawled under the covers pulling her close. He inhaled her smell and for the first time in what felt like forever he had a perfect nights sleep.

Chapter 7

Usagi woke in the morning with a headache from crying. She felt awful but a feeling of safety and security crept over her.

She slowly opened her eyes and was all too suddenly aware that she was not in her apartment. The room was large and the sun crept in though drapes that had not been closed all the way. The bedroom itself was done in cherry wood and navy blue fabric. She was sleeping in an actual bed, not a futon like at her apartment. When she went to sit up she was pulled back down by something. She turned to see Mamoru sleeping like a baby next to her, his arm draped over her waist. Her breath caught when she looked at him… like always. He was so beautiful… and deadly she told herself. Slowly she took his heavy arm off of her and snuck out of the bed. Usagi found herself still in Minako's tight jeans and low cut tee. She sighed at how puffy her eyes were and when put together with her outfit and situation she looked… undignified. She did her best to remove the eye makeup with her hands and fix her knotted hair before moving to the bedroom door.

She slowly slipped out of the door and almost died when she saw the hallway. Or should she say hallways, this place was like a museum.

"Ahh!" Usagi cried as she was pulled back in to the room and against a firm chest she could tell was muscled and defined.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mamoru whispered, he wasn't wearing a shirt only some black sleep pants. His hair was unruly but it made him looks so innocent, almost like a child. Usagi didn't speak, too embarrassed by the whole situation from last night.

Mamoru sighed and looked at her appearance. "I think you should shower you may feel better and I'll go find you some clothes. I'll give you some time."

Usagi nodded and Mamoru was out the door to navigate the large house he called home.

Mamoru was right; the shower calmed her nerves and helped untangle the knots in her back. When she stepped out of the shower she noticed that a new pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt lay on the large bathroom counter with some under garments. She quickly changed glad not having to wear Minako's clothes again.

Usagi poked her head out of the bathroom giving the room a quick sweep with her eyes. She was making sure Mamoru was gone before she stepped out of the bathroom. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't spot him and quickly shuffled to the bedroom door.

Usagi drew in a large breath before she opened the door and planned to navigate the large home. Leaving this maze was not going to be easy. She pulled the door open only to spot a maid about to knock. She looked shocked at the sight of Usagi and Usagi knew she looked shocked too.

"Ms. The master has asked me to escort you to breakfast." She bowed and turned motioning for Usagi to follow.

Usagi sighed; she may as well eat before she braved escape.

Usagi was so glad that the maid escorted her when they reached a set of double doors. There were doors after doors and hallways and stairs she was so turned around she knew she would have gotten lost. The maid bowed again and opened the door for Usagi. At the table sat Mamoru whose face lit up the moment he saw her. There were three older men at the large table but only the one closest to Mamoru seemed familiar. The girls were at the table so were the men that saved her from last night. Usagi looked so under dressed. Every man donned a designer suit and each of her friends wore designer clothing with some of the most beautiful jewelry she had ever seen. Usagi decided it was too late to back out.

"Come in and join us, Tsukino san." The older man next to Mamoru said with warmth in his eyes.

Usagi bowed and nervously took the empty seat next to Mamoru across from the joyous man. She felt like the red head from the other night would fit in better than she ever would.

"Usagi, this is my Uncle, Chiba Hiromasa." Usagi bowed her head and gave a small "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A small staff started to bring out fresh fruit and porridge for breakfast. Usagi felt more sick than hungry as she slowly sipped on her coffee.

"I heard you had an interesting evening last night, Usagi." Hiromasa said making conversation.

Usagi snorted, "hardly." Causing the Nee-san to look down in shame, Mamoru to glare at his Uncle but Hiromasa only raised his eyebrows in amusement. Jadeite stifled a laugh while Kunzite kicked him under the table. "Ow" Jed whined.

"Did you want to tell me about it?" Usagi realized that Hiromasa held an authority about him and he wasn't asking her… he was telling her to explain the details of last night's story. She assumed it he wanted the tale from her perspective.

"Not much to tell. I guess it is a typical day when you hang out with Yakuza." She sipped her coffee again.

"You played a large part too." He said knowingly, a twinkle in his eye as he egged her on.

Usagi looked down sheepishly knowing he was talking about her being just as conniving as the group that sat at the table.

"Are you talking about how I drugged my wardens, pretended to be Minako and escaped without batting an eyelash?" Usagi asked casually looking down at her coffee.

Hiromasa loved her instantly as he replied with a smile, "Almost, escaped."

Mamoru growled in anger looking at Usagi though black eyes and gritted teeth.

"Oh hush. No one wants to hear you getting all huffy. It was cute before, now it's just irritating." She said to Mamoru, rolling her eyes.

This time Jadeite couldn't control it. He laughed out loud. "I love this girl!"

This time it was Rei who kicked him. "Ow!"

"Well, yes. No one had ever taken down the Nee-san before." Hiromasa ignored everyone and paid attention only to Usagi.

"That's because they under estimated me. Now that I know the players I won't be taken advantage of again. Though…" she looked at Mamoru thoughtful, " It was my first time being held at gunpoint. I think I preferred being slapped." Usagi could not control the fear that shook her body when she though of last night's incident as she tried to remain indifferent. Out of all of the other times that had for sure been the worst.

"That won't ever happen again." Mamoru said though clenched teeth.

"Which part?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Either." He hissed at her.

"That's right. Because this time you will let me leave." Usagi stated as fact not releasing her stare on Mamoru.

"No." He growled.

She looked away knowing that arguing with him would not work. "Look, I can't have any of you getting hurt because of me. I am not stupid and I can tell that this Diamond guy is sick and twisted. If I am gone then he will have no reason to hurt any of you."

This is why they loved Usagi so much. Her heart was so big and after last night events her only fear was for the people around the table. She would give up her dream again to protect them.

"Usa…" Minako started. "You can't leave. He will be waiting for that."

"And you don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Makoto added.

Usagi snorted again.

"Shutup, Odango brain. Just because you got us once does not mean it will happen again." Rei snapped at her.

Usagi smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Usagi, The Rose Clan will not let anything happen to you or to my family." Hiromasa smiled.

"And I appreciate that; however, time has not allowed me to be as forgiving as I once was. Even though I am eternally grateful to you for saving me last night I can't be around all of you like before. Even though I love my friends and the possibility of having new friends", She looked at the generals; "I still haven't forgiven them for their lies" She looked at Mamoru at the last part.

"Thank you for the coffee, but I need to get home now." She stood and Mamoru stood. She glared at him as she walked toward the exit.

"How long?" Minako asked looking at Usagi's retreating back. Usagi turned around. Minako stood up.

"How long will you keep being angry with us before knowing why we are all together?" Minako was angry. Her beautiful face was flushed red, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Minako…" Kunzite grabbed her arm gently to pull her down but she refused.

"Did you know that none of us have families? Did you know that my parents ignored me like I was a pariah? That Ami's parents split up, leaving her alone as they focused on their work and not their child. That Rei's grandfather died and her father only wanted to use her as a pawn in his diabolical political schemes or that Makoto never had family to count on before now?" Minako yelled at Usagi, a tears closer to falling. "Do you know how hard it was for me when you disappeared only to get e-mail from you for the last three damn years? You were my only family and you left me!" She yelled.

Usagi didn't look ashamed. She stood tall and took a moment before responding to let Mina calm down. "Mina, I left you so that the people who attacked Mamoru and I wouldn't hurt you. I did it for your safety. Don't you see that? Didn't you guess? I left so all of you could be safe" She looked around the room at her friends, "I knew what the Yakuza could do. I knew who those men were. If they wanted me then they would come after my friends, my only family. So I left! I told you why, not in so many words but I warned you all. You at least had each other. And even with my begging you still joined the group of people that killed my family? How much more do I have to see? How many more people will suffer at the hands of the Black Moon Clan because of me? My parents died to save me. Do I have to watch all of you die too? My life is not worth losing yours."

Usagi left the room hot tears running down her face. She ran finally finding an exit leading her to the outside. The cold air hit her instantly but she didn't care. She walked, arms around her waist, holding herself together. She needed to leave before they saw her come apart like she had when she left last time.

Usagi needed to make a decision. Should she stay and put those she loved in danger? Or should she leave sacrificing her happiness again?

Mamoru watched Usagi leave, knowing that she needed time. Nodding to a few brothers standing by to watch her. He scowled at Mina but his gaze lessened as he watched her dumbstruck face. Minako slowly sat back down at the table. Mamoru and the girls always thought she had left because of Mamoru, because he lied to her. She left as a sacrifice to her friends.

"That is one unique, girl." Zoisite muttered under his breath.

Hiromasa sat quiet. He was awestruck by Usagi's heart. She was just like Selene. He'd set so many things in motion by his greed. He needed to make it up to Usagi.

"How do we convince her to stay?" Nephrite asked slowly.

"I'm not sure? Usagi seems to think that everything is her fault. She has no clue that if she leaves it will only make things worse." Ami reasoned out loud.

"We need to stop Diamond." Jadeite said simply.

"And how do you suppose we stop Diamond with out causing a war?" Rei argued pushing her breakfast away.

"We can't give in to him. No matter what the cost." Kunzite said.

"Even if the cost is Usagi?" Makoto asked.

This made Mamoru come out of his daze.

"Of course we won't let them hurt Usagi but we are responsible for a lot of peoples safety and the better good of Japan. Usagi is just a small pawn in Diamonds bigger scheme. If we lose the war, then it is over for everyone. Usagi is just a battle." Kunzite concluded.

"Could you consider me as just a 'battle' if I were lost?" Minako challenged. Kunzite gulped.

"You see my point then? None of us would really survive if one of us were lost. So stop thinking of using Usagi as a pawn." Minako scolded him furious.

"Don't be angry, Minako. It's Kunzites job to see everything from every possible angle." Zoisite said calmly.

"Let's just remember that we are a family at the end of the day and Usagi is part of our family now. She can't be a military tactic. Mamoru would end up getting hurt to protect her and then where would we be." Ami followed up.

Kunzite sighed. His plan slipped away about using Usagi to lure in Diamond. It would have been a very inconspicuous way to kill him with out the need for blood shed. He knew Usagi would have sacrificed herself too.

To everyone's surprise Usagi stepped back in to the room. Especially Mamoru.

She sat down at the table, across from Hiromasa.

Everyone was quiet waiting for Usagi to speak.

"I will stay until Diamond is taken care of. If anyone gets hurt because of me you cannot get in my way of the actions that I decide to take. Once this is taken care of then I will leave." Usagi said in a demanding tone.

"Once Diamond is taken care of then there will be no need for you to leave." Mamoru walked over to her.

"That is a decision for me and not you, Chiba."

Mamoru's teeth shut in an audible snap.

"I am assuming that Diamond wants more than just me?" Usagi asked already knowing.

"Yes… how did you…" Hiromasa asked.

"Mamoru didn't give Kunzite the word to kill him last night even though it would have been very easy; therefore, there is more to this than just me." Usagi reasoned.

"You will have no part in this, Usagi." Mamoru said in an authoritative tone.

"I've told you my plans, deal with it." She glared at the Oyabun.

"It's been decided then." Hiromasa stood up, a pleased look on his face. "Let's leave these two alone to squabble like children." .

Usagi and Mamoru were staring at one another angrily. The others left the room concealing the joy they felt at Usagi's choice to stay. No one was happier than Jadeite. Things were so much more fun already now that Usagi was around. He put his arm around Rei and hugged her tight as they walked out the door. As soon as they closed the door the yelling began.

"Ah, just like the Crown." Rei sighed in fond memories.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jadeite beamed.

"Why would you need to leave!" Mamoru yelled at Usagi.

"Because your so damn bossy!" She yelled back.

"Because your so damn stubborn!" He threw his hands up.

"I'm stubborn! Please, you think you're always right!"

"I am always right!"

"HA! See there you go lying again!" She yelled now standing up to be at his level.

"Your such a pain!" He yelled at her trying to not be over taken by how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Look who is talking!"

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Usagi's face was all red and flushed.

"Look…" He said calmly though gritted teeth. "If we are going to live together than we need to at least try and get along. Well, more so you getting along with me."

This brought Usagi up short. "Excuse me? I am not living here." She crossed her arms.

Mamoru held his breath, trying to control himself.

"Usagi…" he breathed out slowly and controlled. "Just do me this one…" He took in a breath… "One thing. So that I can keep some sanity."

Usagi had seen this side of Mamoru before and she knew better than to argue with him now no matter how pissed she was with the situation.

She sighed in defeat and waited for Mamoru to gain control of himself.

After more than a few moments Mamoru's face stopped being red and Usagi looked at him with annoyance.

"You really suck at controlling your temper." She stated. "Come on, Baka. I'll get lost in this stupid house if you don't show me where to go."

Usagi said as she headed again for the door.

Mamoru rolled his eyes but smiled as he followed Usagi out the dining room like a puppy. So they were starting over again, things were just like before. He would take whatever he could get.

Mamoru had everything of Usagi's delivered to the Mansion and not his personal apartment in Azabu. It was too soon to make such a rash move on her and demand that they live together alone. He didn't want to take his chances of rushing things when he was more than happy she was here under his roof. This way he could protect her rather than stalk her like he resorted to in the past.

Usagi was dismayed to find Mamoru placed her in the room right next to his. Even though she knew she loved him it was too big of a risk to let him know. Sometimes love and reality do not mix. This time she could not be blind and naïve like last time.

"Shit!" She yelled as she opened the last box pulling out the teacher's agenda.

Tomorrow was her first day of being a teacher and she needed to go to the classroom to set up. With all of the drama in her life she forgot that she needed to go out and purchase decorations for her class. Usagi grabbed her purse and a jacket and said a few choice words as she ended up lost in the hallway.

"Miss?" A maid asked concerned for the girl who was using fowl language.

"Sorry…" Usagi said ashamed. "I'm lost and I need to get to the store."

The maid looked at her and motioned for Usagi to follow her. After another ridiculous walk through the house she was lead to a door. The maid knocked and waited with Usagi. A man opened the door and Usagi could see that Mamoru was in a meeting. Everyone gave her a look of annoyance except Mamoru who quickly got up going to her.

Usagi gave the maid a dirty look as she walked away.

Mamoru closed the door leaving just him and Usagi in the hallway.

"Some staff you have here." She said with sarcasm.

"What's going on, Usako?" He said smiling knowing his staff led her to him. She was annoyed, but it pleased him.

Usagi didn't feel like correcting him on his choice of names so she huffed,

"I need to go to the store."

Mamoru now looked annoyed, "Your not leaving."

"Mamo-chan! I start school tomorrow and I forgot to buy stuff to decorate the classroom with. I need to go out, I can't look bad on my first day." She wined.

"You won't look bad." Mamoru sighed pulling out a cell phone

"Then we are going to the store?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm calling the school and telling them you quit." Mamoru was looking something up on the phone, Usagi smacked it out of his hand.

He looked up in alarm. "Usako… so help me." His face was getting red.

"I am not quitting my job, Chiba. Now, you either get me a driver or take me to the store yourself or so help me kami-sama I will kill you."

Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Zoisite, Jadeite and Rei sat in the back of the limo together accompanied by four sedans on all sides of them as they drove to the store.

Rei really didn't want to go school supply shopping but Jadeite refused to stay at the mansion and miss any fun that Usagi may provide for them. Usagi was his own personal source of entertainment. Ami and Zoisite were a much better choice being scholars themselves. Mamoru just refused to let her go with out him. They pulled up at the store and Usagi sighed when twelve men escorted them in to the small shop. It was embarrassing.

Usagi slowly learned to ignore them as Ami, Rei and even Zoisite were intrigued at picking out nice decorations for the classroom. Mamoru and Jed just stood by watching them laugh and awwing over the cute items. She also picked out supplies, decorations for her desk and some items to help her with the agenda that she planned out.

When Usagi went to purchase her items Mamoru placed some bills down on the counter and ushered her out. On the way back he looked annoyed in the car.

"What's up your butt?" Jed asked throwing a pillow at him off the limo seat as everyone's attention went to Mamoru.

"Just trying to figure out how to watch Usagi while she teaches five days a week."

"I was wondering that also… she could get fired if they think she is yakuza…" Ami thought out loud Zoisite agreeing with her.

"What!" Usagi cried.

"Hush… I won't let that happen. It will just be hard to watch you." Mamoru defended.

Usagi sighed in relief.

"Damn, this is no fun when you two are not fighting." Jed pouted.

Usagi laughed much to Jadeites' annoyance.

"Aw don't worry, Mamoru will find a way to piss me off." Jed smiled. "And if Mamoru doesn't then Rei certainly knows how to push my buttons. She's what we like to call a 'professional pain in the ass."' Usagi smiled at Rei who stuck her tongue out at her.

Jadeite leaned back putting his arms behind his head. "This is the good life."

It didn't take long for Mamoru to piss off Usagi.

"You are not taking me to school!" Usagi yelled at him in the garage.

"Get in the car, Usa."

"Mamoru, I do not belong to you. This is my life. Send me with one or twenty of your lackeys but I will not have you babysit me!"

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to thirty. "Usagi, either you get in the car with me or you don't go. I would prefer you not to go at all, but these are your choices. Take it or leave it."

Usagi let a hiss come out of her mouth before she got in to the back seat of the sedan. At least they were going in a somewhat non-conspicuous car. Mamoru got in next to her and closed the door. She refused to look or to talk to him. He pretended to ignore her as he worked from his I-pad. When they arrived at the school Usagi was in a much better mood until Mamoru got out of the car with her.

"No…" She whispered loudly. "Get back in the car and leave, Ma Mo Ru!" She turned his name in to three syllables.

"I don't think I will." He smiled at her grabbing some of her supplies.

She huffed and grabbed her bag trying to keep pace with him as she walked toward he school.

"This is just crazy. Give me my bag and go home." She hissed at him.

"It's such a nice day. Don't you think so, Usako?"

"Stop it right now, Chiba."

"It's getting cold out. Maybe we should take you winter shopping."  
>"I have clothes, thank you. If you are trying to get me fired then you are doing a great job."<p>

If Usagi wasn't so annoyed with Mamoru and if Mamoru wasn't having fun annoying Usagi then they both would have noticed the man on the sidewalk as they headed to the school who was holding two dozen roses in his hands. Instead, they walked right past him Usagi bickering at Mamoru the whole while.

"Serena?" A voice called.

"You have gone far enough, Chiba. Stop right…" She stopped midsentence when she heard someone call out her other name.

"Serena!" The name was yelled again. And Mamoru looked down at Usagi who had stopped walking and talking next to her. She looked pale as she slowly turned around.

"Usagi… are you?" Mamoru started to ask but Usagi was walking away from him.

"Seiya?" She said dazed.

The man holding the flowers ran to her and wrapped both arms around her neck pulling her close.

"Serena, I missed you so much." He whispered in to her ear and before he could kiss her Mamoru placed one hand between their lips. Seyia looked up to a very pissed off Mamoru standing above him. If looks could kill then Seiya would be dead.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the shoulder and pulled her behind him in a swift movement. His heart was thumping so fast his face showing a stoic anger.

"Mamoru! Get off!" Usagi tried to get around Mamoru but she didn't succeed. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Usa" He growled out.

"Ah, so this is the ex-boyfriend." Seyia said with one hand on his hip, while the other hand still held the flowers.

"No one said you could speak." Mamoru warned him and Seiya smiled bringing on the challenge.

"Seyia!" Usagi said excited. "What are you doing here?"

Mamoru gave an angry look to Usagi who was being held back by him.

"I just missed my little dumpling head. Can you get that ape off you for one second? He is very irritating." Seyia mentioned casually let letting his jealously show.

"You have no clue…" Serena smiled. "Hey ape. Let me go!" Serena stomped on Mamoru's foot that made him lose him grip on her. Next thing he knew she was in this random mans arms.

"Omg! Seiya!" She breathed.

"How did you find me! When did you get here? Are you working here! What a great surprise!"

"Whow, slow down dumpling. Let me get a look at you." He spun Usagi around. "Wow…" he said really having his breath taken away. When Seyia first met Usagi she was a mess. Just to look at her made his heart break. He did everything that he could to make her happy and for a while she was, but she never looked like this.

"Hush." She slapped him.

"A hem." Mamoru cleared his voice behind them.

"Oh." Serena gave Mamoru a dirty look. "Seyia Kou this is Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you." Seyia stuck his hand out Mamoru just stared at it.

"So what do you do, Seyia San?" Mamoru asked not really caring just wanting to know how he knew Usagi.

"Well, starting today I am a teacher of Azabu Private teaching first grade right next door to Serena's kindergarteners." He winked at Usagi.

"No way! For real!" Usagi said excited. "When did you decide to be a teacher?"

"Yes, for real." Seyia said looking at Usagi with an intent gaze. "And… well anything to be close to you. "

Usagi blushed… She didn't feel the same but to have Seyia around made her feel better. Knowing that he didn't hate her… that he could forgive her. Mamoru growled.

Seyia glared at Mamoru. "Well quitting the force was hard. A little overrated but someone has to look after you. You're a disaster! What trouble has found you in Tokyo?" Seyia asked aloud worry lining his face.

Usagi looked down… if he only knew.

"That's my business, Seyia-san. Stay away from her." Mamoru warned.

"Mamoru! That's rude." She hit him and then went to Seyia and hugged him. Whispering I'm sorry. Seyia smiled the moment Usagi was in his arms.

Mamoru pulled her away again eyeing Seyia with caution. "_What do we have here?" Mamoru thought with an evil laugh. "This little bastard thinks he will have what is mine."_

"Usagi, you better go inside now." Usagi looked at Mamoru with warning eyes. Usagi glared at him.

"Oh no!" Mamoru faked as some items from Usagi's bag fell on the floor. Seyia went to help Mamoru pick them up.

Usagi sighed at the mess. "Go on Usako. Seyia and I have it." Mamoru added.

"Yeah, Sere…. Go on inside. I'll bring it in to you." Seyia said with a warm smile.

"Okay! Bye!" She skipped to her class.

The moment she was out of hearing range Mamoru stood up and Seyia finished placing the items in the bag.

Seyia had to admit Mamoru's size and class intimated him. He was very attractive as well. Getting to Serena was not going to be as easy as he thought.

"So, you're a cop?" Mamoru asked a glint of something in his eye that made Seyia step back a slightly.

Seyia found his backbone. "A detective. Your not really just a business man… are you?" Seyia smiled.

Mamoru smiled, too. "Let me tell you something. It's in your best interest to quit this job of yours and stay the hell away from Usako… okay?"

"I don't know who is Usako, Usagi or Usa is you keep referring too but I think I will stay." Seyia took a step closer.

"Usagi is mine." Mamoru growled.

"Serena is no ones and to the look of things it doesn't look like she has taken you back yet. I still have a chance." Seyia bawled his fists up.

"You have no chance in this town. I will destroy you." Mamoru added coldly.

"I have a chance. I will get to hold her and kiss her. I flew thousands of miles to be with her. You don't know the things we did while you two were separated" Seyia stepped back before Mamoru could hit him.

But Mamoru didn't swing at him. He kept his cool and hitting a fellow teacher of Usagi's would be bad news. Also, he could tell that the Black Moon was around. A janitor, who was really one of his men, rolled a trashcan by giving Mamoru a look.

"The thing is Seyia… you know my name and she has yet to mention yours…" Mamoru snatched the bag of decorations out of Seyia's hand. "I think I will stay and help _My Usako _set up her classroom." And with that Mamoru walked away.

Usagi flitted around the room with some Windex and a paper towel cleaning off every counter surface. A knock was at the door.

"Come in, Seyia!" She called but when she turned around her heart stopped. She controlled her breathing and scowled.

"Oh… it's you." She said nonchalantly turning around to wipe down the windows.

Mamoru went to her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him. He placed his head on her hair and sighed in relief.

"Mamo…"

"Shhhh" He hushed her just needing to hold her for a moment. Usagi sighed and took in his warmth. It was okay to cheat every once in awhile she told herself. The moment between them was like an electric current.

Mamoru whispered in her ear, "They are here so I think I will help you set up…"

Usagi froze her heart beating in a panic.

"Don't worry. I won't let any one get to you. If anything they are just getting the feel of the place. I've never had to infiltrate a children's school before so it might take me a few days to fully set people into place. Diamond wouldn't dare make a scene here."

"You mean he wouldn't make a scene here today?" Usagi sighed still cheating herself by being content in his arms.

Mamoru stiffened realizing she caught him in a lie. "Nothing will happen to you. It would be easier if you just quit."

Usagi pulled away from him immediately missing his warmth but she turned around to smile at him. "Come on, Baka. If you are going to hang around all day you better help and not just sit around on your I-pad."

Mamoru took off his designer jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Where do you want me?" Usagi handed him some paper to place on the corkboard.

Usagi was on the floor laughing as Mamoru tried to handle the blue paper.

"You are useless!:" She laughed.

"Hush, Usako. I got this." Mamoru placed a few thumbtacks in his mouth and he tried to angle the paper to fit the board properly.

"There!" He said smiling proudly.

Usagi got up off the ground and made an 'L' shape with her hand squinting with one eye as she assed the Mob bosses work.

"It's crooked." She stated.

"It is not!" Mamoru looked at his work with a satisfactory smile.

"Yes… it is. You suck at this Baka." Usagi smiled as she went to hang the boarder around the crooked poster hiding its flaws.

As Mamoru picked up his phone to read a few texts, Usagi turned around and stiffened.

"No new news, love." He smiled tentatively hiding the truth. "So… tell me about this Seyia fella."

"Fella?" She joked.

He looked at her with a glare.

"He is a good friend. He… well he helped me out a few times." Mamoru could tell that she was hiding something.

"He loves you…" He stated moving closer to her.

"Are you asking or telling me?" She asked her blue eyes wary.

"Usako… did you do anything with him?" Mamoru tried to ask calmly.

Usagi hid her shock and smiled. "No…" She said.

"No?" Mamoru smiled.

"No… nothing more than you did with your leggy red head." Usagi walked to the front of the class. She could feel Mamoru stiffen and glare at her back.

She picked up a rag and started to wash the chalkboard a smirk on her face.

"You what….?" He stuttered.

Usagi turned around to look at her stunned love.

"Mamoru… really? What did you expect? You didn't wait for me. That much was evident."

Mamoru came toward her a mad look in his eye. "You wouldn't."

Usagi smiled. "I am glad Seyia is here. He is a cop after all and he will be able to look after me. In more ways than one." Usagi purred.

Mamoru strolled over to her. "No one will look out for you but me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Usagi looked up in to his midnight blue eyes.

"Usagi you belong to me." And with one sweeping movement she was in his arms and he kissed her with a much passion as he could.

Seyia stared on though the window. Mamoru Chiba had competition.


	8. San Fran YOU LIVED WITH A MAN!

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Listen I am getting married in a few months and its A LOT! ELOPE PEOPLE! Also, I just received another promotion at work… I know Sailor Moon FF writer… secret hobby. But I wish I wasn't busy! I'm working on Vegas but its hard! So I hope this tides you all over!

It was two years ago that Usagi had found her self in San Francisco. When she first moved to America she settled in Los Angels but it was too hard and not comforting. There was desperation for something familiar in her life. San Francisco offered it. The little Japan-town gave Usagi the food she was used to and added the feeling of home to her mundane life. She started to work in the library, which gave her access to English books as well. Six months of comfort in the small town allowed her let down her guard a little bit. She should have been paying closer attention to those around her. The travelers from Japan that constantly infiltrated the town but how was she to know how much influence the Yakuza held outside Japan.

Usagi, now Serena Smith, left the library one night to go and have a few drinks with some co-workers. A popular place in the town was Juuban Yakiniku. She entered the cooking place and the owners greeted her as Serena. They knew her well especially since Usagi came here a lot since it reminded her of home. Usagi scanned the room looking for her friends and she could feel eyes on her.

The third cooking table in had three bigger men grilling their meat. They looked at her like most men did. Usagi was lucky to have looked like a gaijin. Blond hair and blue eyes. Most Japanese men, which these clearly were, looked her up and down, one in particular not taking his eyes from her. She noticed the upside down, black crescent moon embroidered on the man's leather jacket. She looked away to where her friends were seated and tried not to let the fear show.

"Serena!" They called out and she smiled at them. After they heard her name one shrugged his shoulders. Usagi noticed that he placed a cell phone on the table not making a call that he was so obviously about to do.

Serena let out the breath she was holding and ran to the cooking table where she sat quickly apologizing for her tardiness. She wanted to leave but she knew that she would only look more suspicious.

Usagi turned the beef over smiling and laughing with her coworkers. The three men paid their check and were walking out of the restaurant. Usagi hoped they would leave faster when disaster struck.

"TSUKINO USAGI?" A familiar red head yelled out across the restaurant.

The three men stopped to see who shouted the words.

"Omigosh! Is that really you?" The girl yelled in Japanese coming toward Usagi.

Usagi spotted her grade school friend, Osaka Naru coming toward her trying to get a better look. She froze.

Seyia had been sitting at the bar for almost an hour now. He was undercover trying to take down the Black Moon clan's interference in San Francisco. When she walked in he almost couldn't stop watching her. She was beautiful but her face held a hidden sorrow or was it pain? He noticed other men's interest in her as well but not as much as his suspects eyed her. One nudged the other and Seyia watched the blond stiffen. One pulled out a cell phone and the blond walked faster past the men, he watched her sigh as her friends called out her name and the man put the cell phone on the table. "Serena." he thought. "What a beautiful name. "

"Interesting…" he said under his breath. Why would the black moon mobsters be interested in this American girl?

Seyia watched her as she ate and rarely paid attention to her chattering friends at the table. The girl, Serena, as her friends called her tried not to get caught as she watched the three yakuza the whole while. She faked conversation and smiled a lot. He wanted to see her truly smile. "I bet it is dazzling." He thought to himself again.

Fear was etched in to her beautiful face. He watched her relax as they got up and paid. It was his job now to watch the men and part of him felt protective of the small blond. He was almost sad that he was on a stake out or he would have gone and introduced himself.

"TSUKINO, USAGI!" A red haired girl called out.

He watched as the three yakuza turned to stare at the blond. Her name familiar to them he guessed.

"It's me, Osaka Naru! Where have you been? I can't believe you are here?" She ran to the girl with much enthusiasm.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" The blond named Serena said in English confusing the red head.

"Usagi. Seriously, stop playing. Chiba-san has been looking for you everywhere."

Seyia saw the red flags go off on the blond face and then on the three Yakuza. One was already on the phone, a wide smile on his face.

The blond stood up as the men approached. Seyia got up from where he sat at the bar throwing some cash down.

She darted toward the kitchen. The lackeys were after her in a heartbeat.

"What the fuck was that!" Seyia said in his head as he headed out the front door to his car. He had to get to her before they did.

Seyia sped around the parking garage as he spotted the girl running the men close behind. His back up was on the way but Seyia couldn't wait. They were gaining on her so he nailed them with his car.

"Oops." He smiled. The blond stopped running and looked at him. Her face flushed panic still in her eyes.

"San Francisco PD!" Seyia got out of the car badge raised.

Serena was catching her breath as another cop car pulled up. Two cops got out cuffing the yakuza that were injured on the parking garage floor.

"Thank you." She breathed looking Seyia.

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her. "I bet you want to get out of here before more show up."

"You read my mind." Serena said in relief.

A few years later…

Serena smiled as her and Seyia drove to Portland. It was a beautiful road trip from San Francisco through the beautiful woods of Washington. He was her best friend ever since he saved her a year ago. First they moved to Sausalito and then a few more places and now they were on a new adventure. Seyia hoped that moving to Portland would sate her urge to leave him.

Seyia smiled at her. She looked so much better that she had when they first met; still not as good as she could… but better. Not so broken. It wasn't their first run in with the Yakuza or even danger but Seyia saved her every time. Serena graduated from collage getting a degree in Children's Education. They were happy, two best friends who brought out the best in one another. And then they ruined everything almost a year later.

He knew she was planning on going back to Japan. He could see it in her eyes.

He knew more about her story than she ever told him. Serena only told him that her ex-boyfriend was a little controlling. Other than that she never said a mean thing about this Ex of hers. Sometime he would catch her smiling. Seyia knew she was thinking of him and it made him angry. Jealously would eat at him even though she made their relationship very clear. Friends and only friends.

"Seyia… I have to go back." Serena told him one day.

"No." Seyia gave her a curt reply.

She sighed. "You can't always protect me. Why do I have to stay out of the only place I want to be?"

This brought him up short. "Am I not enough for you?"

She looked at the floor. "It's not like that Seyia.

"Then what is it like, Serena! I love you! Can't you see that I love you so much? We are perfect for one another." He shook her shoulders and a tear fell down her face.

"Seyia, you're my best friend." She cried.

"I need more than friendship." And he kissed her greedily and in return she kissed him goodbye.

He saw her off after that. He said it would be the last time he would see her. He lied because here he was in Tokyo, a classroom over from her. She was already getting herself in to trouble as usual. He would make her see that's she loved him too. He would fight for her. Serena… no Usagi needed closure from the Yakuza boss. He held the flowers that he placed in a vase and prepared to give them to her. Red roses, despite the irony, were her favorite.

Pushed up on to the desk his Serena's mouth was being assaulted by the dark haired man. She had her hands tangled in to his hair and his hands felt up her back. Seyia saw red. He was more upset by this than when the pushy man pulled her from his arms earlier.

He was about to tackle the man when Serena pushed Mamoru off her and slapped him.

"Baka! Don't do that! This is a school." Her face was beautiful and flushed.

"I didn't see you hating it." He grinned.

"Your presence alone is making is possible that I could already get fired." She yelled. Mamoru placed a finger over his lips. "Someone is watching."

Seyia took his presence being found out as his time to knock.

"Seyia!" Usagi grinned jumping off the desk hoping he didn't see what just took place.

"Serena, you forgot to take your flowers. I put them in a vase." She smiled and took them searching his face for forgiveness.

Seyia smiled at her. "Is okay, dumpling. I'm not mad at you."

She let out a gasp in relief, "Promise… I was so worried, but I didn't want to call. I didn't want to bother you if you wanted me out if your life forever." She looked at the floor.

Mamoru watched the exchange in anger.

Seyia took a finger and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Of course not. You need a lot of looking after. I figured that we could find a place together like old times."

Usagi became stunned but Mamoru broke her shock.

"What?" Mamoru asked pissed.

Usagi gave Seyia a dirty look.

"Serena didn't tell you that we lived together?" Seyia asked eyes wide and innocent.

"No… she didn't." Mamoru growled out… "Where exactly did you to live together?"

Seyia smiled. "Oh a few places… we moved around a lot." Usagi nailed him in the ribs causing him to cough.

"Ow, Sere." He rubbed.

Usagi laughed nervously. "Well. I think I am all done here. How about lunch?"

"I'm hungry." Seyia smiled placing his hand in Usagi's leading her toward the door.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi right out of Seyia's grasp and put her under his arm.

"Listen, Seyia-san." Mamoru was clearly angry and trying to hide it. Seyia had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Don't touch her and Usagi we have lunch plans with the family."

"Don't act like pig, Mamoru. I do not belong to you anymore." Usagi frowned.

"It's okay Serena. Everything will be exactly the way it was before. I have plans too. See you tomorrow." Seyia smiled and walked out of the door. It didn't take him long to make it back in to his classroom where is true anger showed.

Mamoru walked so fast with Usagi trailing behind his hand tight on hers. He practically pushed her in to the Sedan slamming the door as he slid in next to her.

Usagi smiled in satisfaction. She was glad Mamoru was pissed. That's what he gets for lying to her but part of her didn't like to see him hurt. She didn't really want him to be hurt just angry like she was angry for years.

"Usako…" He hissed out. "Tell me once again about your background with this Seyia character."

"Background-check it yourself. I owe you no explanation." She shrugged.

He took her face in between his hands. She could see the pain in his eyes and she shrunk back. She really didn't want to hurt him. She did love him after all. That doesn't mean she had to tell him though. She sighed and gave in.

"Seyia was my protector in America. If he didn't save me one night well, Diamond, would have already had me. He moved me to keep me safe but I wanted to come back. It wasn't fair that the Yakuza would keep me from the one place I wanted to be. I didn't expect it to be like this." She sighed again but Mamoru didn't lessen his hold on her.

"I asked him to come but he only gave me an ultimatum. He wanted to be with me and I wasn't ready. I should have been. I should have been over you after all of your lies. I should be with Seyia. He is perfect for me but I couldn't. So I left and he let me go." The fire in Darien's eyes cooled a bit but they were still black so she continued.

"I am glad he is here. I am glad he is not mad at me. That I didn't hurt him when all he did was love me." A tear slipped down her face and Mamoru wiped it away with his thumb.

"How bad did I hurt you?" Mamoru asked sincerely, anger slightly entering his tone.

"Enough that I should have been dead." Usagi said truthfully.

The sedan pulled up to the restaurant. "I will make it up to you everyday." And Mamoru pecked her on the lips. She could feel how stiff he was.

"Don't hurt yourself." She mumbled as she was pulled again out of the limo. "Stop pulling me around like a child." She grumbled.

Mamoru led her in to the restaurant and in to an elevator.

"Mamoru, let me make something clear to you as well. I have no intention of being with you, either." She stated the moment the elevator doors closed.

"Usagi, let me tell you something. Your heart doesn't give a damn what your intentions are. It will do what ever it wants. And it wants and belongs to me." The elevator opened in to a private room where her friends had gathered sitting around a large round table.

"Look who finally made it." Raye said looking beautiful in a designer red dress.

Everyone looked up as Mamoru and Usagi approached the table. Two waiters pulled out chairs for them.

"Thank you." She murmured. She looked around the room and part of her was embarrassed that she was so shabby looking compared to her friends. This is the second time she compared herself to their beauty.

"How was school, Usa?" Ami asked.

"Fine." She mumbled looking over the menu. She was starving.

Mamoru groaned. "Usagi's boyfriend showed up. It was quite eventful like it always is with Usako."

Usagi flushed red hiding behind he menu.

Everyone raised his or her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Jadeite yelled. "You have to let me go tomorrow! Please!" He begged Raye pulling on her arm.

"Shut up, Baka!" Raye yelled back. Jadeite cowered in fear.

"He is not my boyfriend." Usagi stated as casually as she could.

"Well he sure as hell thinks so." Mamoru muttered.

"Mamoru is jealous!" Nephrite laughed out loud.

"Your just as bad as Jed. Shut up!" Makoto nudged Nephrite.

"No one is that bad." Zoisite disagreed.

"Hey!" Jed yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Raye looked at him. "I want to hear about Usagi's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Usagi stated loudly.

"Then who is he?" Kunzite asked actually interested, though it was only because Mamoru looked furious.

"He's my best friend." Usagi stated. "Now, I am hungry. Why did you even bring it up Mamoru-baka?"

"Because I felt like it." He argued.

"Your such a child. If you have a problem with it then I'll just move back in with him." She stated calling the waiter over to order. She was so hungry.

"You lived with him!" Jadeite couldn't help but to blurt this out. All eyes were on Usagi again.

"Yeah. So what… for like two years." She turned to the waiter. "I think I will have the filet, medium rare, with the demi glaze. Thank you."

Everyone was still staring at her with their mouths open.

Serena looked at the waiter. "I guess they are not hungry." She shrugged.

"No, wait! We will order." Mina stopped him from leaving. The waiter nodded.

After they all ordered and regained some composure the subject was approached in a more practical fashion by Kunzite.

"Usagi, It would really help if you gave us some background on this boyfriend of yours so that we can at least try to protect him from the Black Moon seeing that he is important enough to you to show up in Tokyo."

Usagi laughed. "He can handle himself. He was a detective for the Portland Police Department and he worked in San Francisco too."

Mamoru nodded to show them why he was so clearly irate by this man's presence. Usagi sure could pick them.

The waiter brought around salads and Usagi was the only one who started to eat. Everyone was still in shock.

"Is this Seiya you are talking about? Mina asked attention now in her.

"You knew that Usagi lived with another man?" Mamoru asked anger in his already aggressive tone.

"I knew Usagi was here in Tokyo of course I knew she lived with a man." Mina said agitated.

"But you didn't know where she was? Nor that the man was a COP!" Ami asked this time.

"No… she didn't tell me." Mina said with an edge in her voice. They had had this conversation before.

"This salad dressing is amazing!" Usagi gushed.

"Raye, this is all your fault!" Jadeite said looked at Raye with irritation.

"How is this my fault!" Raye put her hand to her chest in shock.

"If you just would have let me go this morning I wouldn't have missed all of the action."

Raye's face went red but Kunzite knocked him upside the head this time.

"OW!"

"Thank you, Kunz." Raye said taking a bite of her salad.

"Anytime." He turned his conversation back to Usagi. "So, Usagi… you lived in Portland."

Mamoru was slamming his fork in to his salad so hard that Usagi was sure that the plate would crack in half.

"Yes… why?" She asked clearly confused.

"OKAY! Enough I can't stand this. I need some air." Mamoru pushed away from the table and headed to two double doors that lead out to a balcony. He slammed the door shut.

Usagi cowered in fear but did her best not to show it outwardly. She had seen him act this way before and she was scared someone would get hurt.

"Don't be scared, Usagi. He would never hurt you." Ami said looking knowledgeably in Usagi's direction.

"I know… but why is he so mad?

Everyone looked in the opposite direction.

"What isn't everyone telling me?" Usagi insisted.

"Well…" Ami started.

"Well…" Usagi put her hands on her hips.

Zoisite sighed loudly. "We have people all over Portland."

"And San Francisco." Nephrite added quietly.

Usagi laughed. Everyone glared at her.

Usagi giggled again quietly and sighed out a laugh.

"What's so funny dango brain." Raye spat.

"Oh nothing. Some big bad yakuza you are. Can't find the girl that lives with the cop." She muttered.

Mina kicked her under the table and she stifled another giggle.

The waiter came in and Usagi drooled at the sight of her steak.

"Oh! This looks so good!" she smiled taking a bite ignoring Raye who was staring. Lita even had a look of annoyance on her face.

Mamoru walked back in to the room. Usagi swallowed her bite and smiled at him… not the smile he loved. It was almost condescending in a way. He frowned at her.

He sat down still angry but Usagi could tell that the cold air did some good.

"This looks very good." He stated before picking up his utensils.

"Oh. It's good! Even better than the steaks in San Francisco. Once Seyia took me to Harris Steakhouse it was so good! This is just as good."

Mamoru kept eating but said, "I know. I've been there."

Usagi stopped eating and everyone else continued to eat in silence.

"Really?" She asked… "When?"

"Two years ago."

"Hum. Small world." She went on eating.

"Not small enough." He muttered.

"So, Usagi. You never told us about school." Ami asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh. It will be great. You should have seen Mamo-chan trying to hang poster board. What a baka." She laughed and nudged him in the side.

The moment he heard his nickname he relaxed. He shouldn't focus on the fact that he could have found her earlier just the fact that she was here now.

"What did you do today?" She asked actually curious.

"We were mostly at the office. Kunzite and Minako were at the club." Lita explained.

"Oh. Good to know." Usagi took another bite.

"I want to take you shopping, Usa." Minako smiled.

"NO!" Mamoru said loudly.

"Jeeze. We will take body guards. Plus what trouble could we get in?" Minako looked irritated.

Mamoru just looked at her and Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Where ever you are going… I am so in!" Jadeite smiled.

"They are going nowhere." Mamoru stated simply.

"Mamo-chan! I can't stay locked up all the time." She pouted at him. Usagi really didn't want to go shopping. She didn't want anything from him, but looking so shabby next to him and his family was not an option.

"No! Don't do that Usako." He looked down at her frowning.

"Please…" She did the pout.

"Oh that is just too cute! Let her go Mamoru!" Jadeite whined. Mamoru shot him a look.

"Someone please tell me what happened to my scary bad-ass yakuza boyfriend went!" Raye yelled.

Nephrite had to put his head down and laugh.

"I think Mamoru is right. It isn't safe yet." Kunzite agreed.

"But Kunzie!" Minako gave him the same pout.

"Oh my kamisama that look is inherited." Zoisite noticed. "They both have it!"

All eyes went from Usagi's pout to Minako's. It was identical. Even the waiters were about to give in before Mamoru said "Fine, Fine."

Usagi and Minako smiled and went back to eating at almost the exact same time.

Before they finished Raye said "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Raye pulled out a small jewelry box from her purse. "This is for you, Usagi."

She slid it across the table.

"For me?" Usagi opened it up to find a small rose pendent hanging on a gold string.

"It is for protection. We all wear it. Cops, city officials, military and most of Japan understands its significance. No one should mess with you."

"Aside from the Black Moon Clan." Ami mentioned.

"Yeah and the principal who will fire me and Seyia who knows these symbols quite well. I am sorry. I can't wear it." Usagi sighed pushing it away from her.

"Usagi, you can wear it." Minako pushed it back toward her. "Just hide it and take it out if there is trouble. Please, just do as we ask."

Usagi sighed taking out the necklace and clasping it around her neck. She hid her inner joy of being an equal. She also hoped that Seyia would never see the necklace. She would become the enemy then.

"Sir, there are Rose members everywhere. We need another plan." Rubeus said to Diamond who was laying on his stomach in the small room. An older man knelt over him working on the intricate tattoo on his back. Like most yakuza, Diamond's back was almost fully complete. It is a process called Irezumi. Classical tattooing with hand made needles, tools, inks and always a skilled tattoo master. Though the Rose Clan avoided tattoos, which Diamond thought was blasphemy, to be a Black Moon member one must be tattooed with the upside-down crescent moon no matter what. The pain and the symbol made them brothers. Together they could all join in to the good life.

"Bring me, Koan." Diamond ordered.

"Koan?" Rubeus asked confused.

"Get me Koan and then watch and learn." He growled.

A few minutes later Rubeus appeared with a petite woman with black permed hair. She bowed when she entered the room.

"Oyabun, you summoned me?" She asked as she kneeled next to him.

"Koan, you are one of the rare educated Black Moon Nee-san. I need you to do me a favor." Diamond asked moving his head to look at her.

"Anything, Oyabun." She bowed again.

An evil smirk came to Diamonds lips.


	9. A snake in the grass

Sorry! It has been awhile:) Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Mamoru was frustrated. He was needed in meetings all morning to re-negotiate stock options. Usagi had been a teacher now for almost a week. Everyday he watched as Seyia greeted her on her way in to school. But it wasn't Seyia the worried him. It was how the Black Moon had laid off and had disappeared almost entirely out of Juuban and Azabu all together. Diamond was up to something and it made him un-easy.<p>

Usagi and him had grown closer but not how he wanted. She was focused on work and tended to avoid him at home. Seyia was an entirely different story.

"Kou-San." Mamoru said stiffly as Seyia approached Usagi and him. He normally had a wide smile on his face every time he saw his Usako, but today he looked worried.

"Seyia. What's wrong?" Usagi asked leaving Mamoru's side to go to him.

"Miyuki-sensei was in an accident last night." Seyia said worry on his face.

"What?" Usagi asked. Miyuki was a second grade teacher. Usagi had become close to her since their students shared a lunch period together.

"Yeah, she was hit …by a car… while waiting for the bus last night." Seyia said but something in the way he phrased the story caught Mamoru's attention.

Seyia caught Mamoru's eyes and gave him a serious look.

"That is awful." Usagi said shaking her head. "I will have to stop by the hospital to see her."

"Usako, why don't you go in? I bet the students are waiting for you." Mamoru nudged her.

"Yeah, I hope they haven't heard." Usagi began to walk away. "I know!" She said cheering up.

Mamoru and Seyia both looked at her in alarm. "I will have the class make her get well cards!"

When Usagi was out of hearing range Mamoru gave Seyia a meaningful look.

"What do you know?" Mamoru demanded from Seyia.

Seyia looked as if he was going to walk away but then he sighed. "Look, I am only telling you this because of the way they hunted Serena in San Francisco and from my personal experience."

"Usagi." Mamoru corrected. "And who hunted her?"

Seyia rolled his eyes and he realized that Usagi didn't tell him about how the Black Moon was always looking for her. He gave Mamoru a superior look because they never found her of course and Seyia had arrested enough of them to know that a blond Japanese woman was always on their priority list. Seyia smirked and Mamoru glared.

"That was no accident that happened to Miyuki. The Black Moon wanted Serena in America. They only saw her the one time but they looked. That is why we moved, a lot. Plus, I know that you had people looking too."

This brought Mamoru up short. "Why would you say that is wasn't an accident?"

"Because it looked like similar 'accidents' in San Francisco by gangs or yakuza."

"I don't know what you are hinting at." Mamoru said clearly offended.

"Please, Chiba-san. I know who you are." Seyia hissed.

"Everyone knows who I am."

"Better hope that is not true or Usagi would have been fired already."

"School principals have better things to do than worry about who their teacher's date."

"Dated." Seyia corrected.

Mamoru let out a growl. "Aside from technicalities, I had nothing to do with Miyuki's 'accident.'"

"You may not have, but the Black Moon could have."

"Why hurt a second grade teacher?" Mamoru said out loud.

"I don't know. All I know is that was no accident."  
>"I will look in to it." Mamoru said walking away and pulling out his cell phone. "Oh, and one more thing… If what you told me is true you hide Usako from me. I won't forgive you for that." And he walked away. Seyia accepted the challenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi colored with her students as they made cards. She was perplexed by how such a thing could have happened. In the teacher's lounge this morning one of the teachers said it was a hit and run. How horrible.<p>

"Smith-sensei?" A voiced called.

It was Principal Wantanabe. Usagi scrambled to stand up and hurry to the door.

She bowed. Next to the principal was a beautiful black haired woman.

"Smith-sensei, this is Kurozuki-sensei. She will be taking Miyuki-san's position while she is recovering."

Usagi bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Koan bowed.

"Smith-sensei, since you were close with Miyuki would you mind showing Kurozuki-san around."

"Yes, Wantanabe-san." Usagi gave the women a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Ladies enjoy you day." They both bowed as the principal left.

The woman turned to Usagi and smiled. "Thank you so much. You can call me Koan." Her purple eyes twinkled.

"Your welcome. I am Serena. Let me show you to your class room."

"Seyia, this is Kurozuki- Koan." Usagi introduced them at lunch. "She is Miyuki's replacement."

"You can call me Koan." She smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you." Seyia said.

Koan took a seat at the small table and began to open her bento.

"So, how are you liking your new students?" Seyia asked taking a bite of his lunch.

"The whole hour I have been with them has been nice." Koan joked.

Usagi and Seyia laughed.

Koan watched as Usagi smiled and laughed with the man named Seyia. 'How is it that this blond has two yakuza Oyabun's wrapped around her little finger?' She thought a nasty scowl on her face.

"Koan-san? Is something wrong?" Usagi looked at the new second grade teacher who held a dark look on her face.

Koan smiled flakily at Usagi. "No, just a bit of worry. Miyuki-san's lesson plan was not that great. I may have to change some things."

"If you need help let me know." Usagi smiled again.

"I will. Trust me." Koan smiled and something about this put Seyia off.

* * *

><p>Seyia and Usagi sat on the bench outside of the school after class got out for the day.<p>

"Those are some fancy new clothes you have, Sere." Seyia smiled as he pulled at Usagi's red cashmere sweater.

"Thanks. Minako took me shopping." She said glancing away toward the road. She was waiting.

Seyia smiled and then looked away. He knew that she was waiting for Mamoru to come get her. She tapped her foot and fidgeted. She only used to pay him attention and now it was all about Mamoru. No matter how much she lied about it, she loved Mamoru. But she loved him too and he would make her see that.

"So you are trying to dress like them now?" He asked some tension in his tone.

Usagi looked at him dumbfounded, blue innocent eyes wide.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" She asked, voice high.

"Don't play dumb Serena. I know who they are. And you have never been the girl to want to wear the latest designer fashion." His face was appalled.

Usagi tensed her hands twisted with one another. She knew he would figure it out sooner or later. After all hunting down gangs and yakuza was his job. He couldn't explain how she wanted to somewhat fit in with them and not look like a pauper.

"Fine." She looked him in the eye. "I won't play dumb. They are exactly who you think they are."

Seyia looked angry. "You know. I thought they hurt you bad enough, but no you go right back too them."

"Seyia…" Usagi reached for him and he turned away.

"Seyia… It's not like that." She placed her hand on his back. "You don't know what happened for me to have to get involved in this."

"Well, then tell me!" He said rather angrily.

And Serena shook her head. "No. You can't be involved this time."

"Excuse me?" He was offended. She looked in to his eyes.

"No. This is bigger than you think. This isn't the States. This is Yakuza territory." She told him dead in the eye.

"Then lets go back. Let's leave again. We can go anywhere you want. Florida, Montana, anywhere." Seyia gripped her hands tightly.

"Seyia…" Usagi gasped. He was hurting her.

"Please, Serena. Please, let's leave this place." He begged.

"She is not going anywhere with you." A voice snarled behind them. Usagi jumped up and Mamoru took the moment to go to her and pull her to him.

"You will get her killed!" Seyia hissed out loud.

"Seyia! This is not the place." Mamoru warned. "Usagi." He turned and looked down at her lovingly. "Sorry I was late. It won't happen again. Let's go."

Seyia watched as her eyes met Mamoru's and looked away in disgust.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I will see you later." He stood up and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Seyia…" she called.

"Usako. Let him go." Mamoru tucked her under his arm and led her to where the waiting car was.

Koan looked on from her classroom window. Smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>Usagi had done her best to keep away from Mamoru while at his house. It seemed like all of her friends had other things to do as well as their significant others. This left her alone more than she wanted so she pretended to be interested in her kids work. Really though, it didn't take long to grade hiragana skills. She glanced down at her watch… only 8:30. She sighed. It was Friday too… Getting up from the desk in her room she tiptoed toward the door grabbing her purse.<p>

As usual her two personal bodyguards stood outside her door chatting. She had named them Tall and Short. She nodded at them and headed down the hall. They followed. She turned around toward them giving off a brilliant smile.

"Gentlemen, would you mind giving me a ride?"

"Where to?" Short asked nervously. Tall nudged him.

"Tsukino san, we have been given strict orders that you are not allowed to leave the mansion." Tall said in frustration.

Shock flitted across Usagi's face. "Not leave!" She gasped out.

"Yes, Tsukino san. That's right." Short quoted.

"Not anywhere?" She asked in disbelief.

They shook their heads in sync.

"What if I need tampons?" She asked hands on her hips.

Short looked nervous but answered, "The maids will provide them."

"Food?" She challenged.

"The kitchen is fully stocked and the staff has been given orders to get you whatever you wish." Tall replied.

"How about a pony!" Usagi yelled.

"There are ponies in the stables." He added a smirk on his face.

"Wine?" She asked.

"Full wine cellar."

"Good take me there. It's Friday and now I am pissed." Usagi said motioning with her hands to make them move.

Short looked at Tall worried. "He did say to give her what she wanted."

"Follow us Tsukino san." Tall said leading the way.

On their way to the wine cellar Usagi asked…" Is he even home?

"No, umm he is out on business." The Tall one said.

"The girls?"

"Out also. This way, Tsukino." They lead her around the maze of a house until they came to a door and it led down a few short steps.

The room was massive but dimly lit. Row by row along the walls tall shelves housed hundreds of wine bottles. A large decorative wooden cabinet on the wall held wine glasses. Usagi, having been to Napa a few times, wandered up and down the rows finally picking up one of her favorite wines. A 2006 Opus Vintage. She brought it over to the large wooden cabinet and found a wine opener in the drawer. Pouring herself a glass she took in a nose full and let out a sigh.

"That is a five hundred dollar bottle of wine." A velvety voice called.

Standing on the last step looking like a model, Mamoru stood. He was wearing black jeans and white button down and a black blazer slung over his shoulder.

Usagi licked her lips after taking her first sip and sighed. "Tis the price of imprisonment."

Mamoru nodded with his head to have the two body guards leave the room. They bowed and hustled around him as he approached the blond.

"You know… you have very expensive taste in wine." Mamoru took the bottle pouring himself a glass.

"I could have opened the De La Grand Cru Cote Nuit." She smiled sweetly taking another sip.

Mamoru let out a hearty laugh knowing that the very bottle she spoke of averaged 11 thousand a bottle.

"My love…" he whispered in her ear. Usagi's face went red. "You could have opened the whole case and I wouldn't have cared. Whatever mine is… is yours too. Come…" He grabbed the bottle and pulled her with him toward a door on the far side of the wine cellar. Behind it was a small sitting room. Mamoru picked up a remote and the fire in a stone fireplace lit up the room. The room was stone. A leather love seat was in the middle of the room flanked with two wing back chairs. A fur rug was on the floor and Usagi slowly made her way in to the middle of the room. One wall was dark mahogany cabinets filled with more wine, a few decanters and a full liquor bar.

"Impressive." Usagi said and gave Mamoru a small smile.

"Sit." He gestured with the hand that was not holding the bottle of wine.

Usagi agreed and slunk in to the deep brown leather sofa. She picked up her feet and curled them underneath her legs.

Mamoru sat on the other side watching her every move.

Usagi sipped on the wine and watching the flames dance in the large hearth.

"Where did you go?" Usagi asked not looking at the man whose eyes were boring in to her.

"I had business to attend to."

She looked at him meeting his gaze. " Are we so far apart, Mamoru, that you can't tell me?"

"Are we, Usako?" Mamoru asked pain clear in his eyes.

"You have been avoiding me." He accused.

Usagi pursed her lips. She had wanted to be alone with him from the moment she saw his face. But she couldn't give in. She had run away with such criticism for his lifestyle and she would have to take it back to be with him.

Usagi took another sip of wine while she contemplated her answer to him.

He broke her thought when he asked… "I didn't think you drank alcohol?"  
>"Huh?" She asked.<p>

"Well Kunzite told me that when you were at the club you ignored Diamond request."

"Oh.. ha I don't drink hard liquor. I have always preferred a good red wine. I like beer too. In Portland they have microbreweries everywhere. Seyia and I have been to Napa, Sonoma and Willamette Valley."

He pursed his lips and looked away.

Serena went on. "I am very excited that you have such a collection. Maybe you could help me expand my wine knowledge. I am not very well versed on anything European, South African or even South American."

He looked over at her and gave her a smile. Yes, there were still things that he could give her that Seyia could not. But, were Usagi's words true. Did Seyia take her innocence?

"So… where were you today?" Usagi asked again.

Mamoru sighed. "I own about four night clubs and six private clubs. Minako runs two of the private clubs. They are very upscale. Top of the line. She needed me to help her make a decision on some people who wanted to join."

"Private clubs?" Usagi was thinking strip clubs and she was appalled at the thought.

Mamoru guessed what she was thinking. "They are like… country clubs… but in the city, Usako. Very upscale. I will take you one time."

She looked away embarrassed. And sipped her wine.

"I am not that kind of Yakuza, Usako." He said looking at her as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Then what kind of gangster are you then?" She demanded.

"Let's not do this, Usa. We were enjoying each others company for the first time in a week."

"No, I think that now is a good time to discuss this. We are calm. Enjoying a bottle of wonderful wine. Tell me what makes the Rose Clan different from the Black Moon. I think I have a right to know."

Mamoru took one long look in to her blue eyes and sighed.

"You are right. You do have a right to know." And she smiled in triumph.

"We may have started out like the rest and we hold a reputation almost as bad as some; however, we do not dabble in many illegal affairs."

"Such as?" Usagi asked clearly not believing.

"Drugs, weapons or selling sex." Usagi gaped and then nodded. She had heard stories that Yakuza did do this. Sell Filipino women in to the sex trade and sell drugs to other counties. These types of things disgusted her.

"We mostly hold a lot of stock options and we do lend money out. We have to keep a reputation so yes things can get ugly when we go to collect. It is also good have people afraid of us as well. Fear keeps people in line."

Usagi frowned.

Mamoru smiled. "We also give jobs to people by creating jobs. We also have given more money and more help than the government of Japan did to help after the tsunami."

"Really?"

"Yes, we did the same thing in Kobe twenty years ago."

Usagi thought for a moment and took another sip of wine. "So, you do a lot of good?"

"Shhhh…. Don't tell anyone it would hurt our reputation. But, Usagi, you are right to be afraid of us. We don't always play fair and we can break the… rules sometimes. It's a perk."

Usagi nodded believing him. She took another sip.

"So… where do we go from here?" She asked peeking up at him from under her lashes.

Mamoru felt the sense of hope flash through him but he remained calm. "As fast as I want to go with you… I think we should take it slow. We need to take care of this Diamond thing first."

"So, stalking me and moving me in to your house is what you consider slow?" She smirked.

"I treat everyone important to me that way." He replied without thinking.

Mamoru looked at Usagi who had a horrified expression on her face. "Excuse me.." she said.

Mamoru could have slapped himself. "Not… stalking. But as you have noticed most people live here."

"Did the redhead live here?" She said a little demanding.

"Sort of… but that was only for information. She works for them and I needed to know Diamonds next move."

"Yeah and sex." Usagi snorted trying not to show how truly hurt she was.

"So you living and sleeping with Seyia for almost three years doesn't give you much wiggle room."

Now Usagi felt bad. She had led Mamoru to think she was intimate with Seyia. Her face flushed and she took a sip of wine.

"Usako?" She looked over at Mamoru who now looked ridged on the couch.

"Why would you do that? Do you love him?" He asked a weakness in his eyes she hadn't seen since she returned.

She sighed… "Of course I love him." She answered honestly looking in to Mamoru's eyes. "But… I didn't sleep with him."

Mamoru was silent.

"And it was wrong for me to make you think that I did." She bowed her head in shame.

Mamoru didn't take a second to close the gap between them on the couch and pull her in to his arms. He took the wine glass from her placing it on table. He pulled her in to his lap and cuddled her to his chest.

"My Usako." He whispered in to her hair.

Usagi let out a sigh on contentment. She breathed in his smell of chocolate and roses.

"Oh I just love Opus!" Minako exclaimed. "Grab another bottle, Kunz!" She yelled taking a seat on the couch next to Mamoru and Usagi. Mina in her typical fashion had barged in to the room and made herself comfortable ignoring the awkward position that Usagi and Mamoru were in.

Usagi tried to get out of Mamoru's arms but he held her tight grinning like a small child.

"Ugh. I am tired." Makoto said grabbing some wine glasses from the cabinet in the corner. "What a good way to unwind. "

"Oh, I so agree." Nephrite sat down in the wingback chair and Makoto poured them wine sitting on his lap clearly comfortable.

"Zoi, please don't send me there to collect ever again. I swear I have to fight almost every time." Ami complained rubbing her arm then grabbing a glass off the table and pouring wine. "Kunzite? I thought you were grabbing another bottle?" She asked grabbing some pillows and making herself comfortable on the floor.

"Ami, I send you there to work on your skills. Soon enough they will just stop with all the shit and give you the money." Zoisite kneeled next to her kissing her on the forehead. "Plus, I would never send you anywhere you couldn't handle yourself."

"I think they opened the last bottle of Opus. I think we should do Screaming Eagle. It's been a long day." Kunzite yelled from the other room.

"Screaming…. Screaming Eagle?" Usagi stuttered out and watched as Kunzite pulled out the cork as he walked in to the room.

"I hope that's okay. I can open something else." He said looking at the bottle.

"That's a six thousand dollar bottle of wine and has a waiting list as long as the coast of Japan!" she yelled.

"Yeah… so who wants a glass?" Kunzite said smiling.

Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. "Want a glass."

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" She told him firmly. Everyone laughed and Mamoru's deep rumble shook her small frame.

Everyone had settled down in to the wine lounge and Usagi listened, content in Mamoru's arms as each went though their day to day.

This is how is must have been daily for this group and Usagi felt bad that with all this love Mamoru had no one to share it with. They really were a family and Usagi felt that she really belonged.

"How was your day, Usagi?" Minako asked after she hung up with the kitchen. She had ordered in dinner from the chef.

"It was good. We got a new teacher. She is nice but I liked the old one better."

"What happened to the old one?" Ami asked. She was playing with a lock of Zoi's hair.

"An awful accident. She was hit by the car while waiting for the bus. We made her get well cards to day in class."

"Seems like even Usagi's days are full of drama." Jed and Raye walked in to the room with a new bottle of wine. Jed wore a smirk on his face looking at Usagi and Mamoru. Raye looked a bit down and Usagi noticed that her arm was wrapped up.

"What happened!" Usagi yelled at Raye when she saw the bandage.

The whole rooms eyes narrowed as they looked at Raye. She just opened the bottle of wine and poured her a Jed a glass. He answered for her.

"Damn Petz. She is crazy as crazy gets. She sent someone to the club and started some shit. I took care of it." Jed answered picking up Raye and placing her in his lap.

Raye went down and kissed Jed's cheek. "I missed my scary Yakuza boyfriend."

"Then what happened to Raye?" Minako asked her brow worried.

"Petz pulled a knife on me." She responded.

Usagi gasped.

"That bitch!" Makoto yelled out.

"Did you get in a few good swipes?" Nephrite asked amused.

Raye frowned. "No, Jed was there so quick. It's just a scratch really."

"This makes no sense…" Mamoru stated. At the moment the kitchen staff came in and began to place delicious platters on the large coffee table in the center. Usagi grabbed a glass of water and drank it quickly.

Mamoru shooed the kitchen staff away and the group dug in to the feast.

"Who is this Petz?" Usagi asked between bites.

"She is one of the Black Moon's Nee-san." Ami explained. "Like us but they are really not nice."

Mina laughed. "Yes, evil group those girls. There are three of them. Petz, she is the oldest. Berthier who is very smart but not much of a fighter. More brains than brawn. Then there is Calaveras. She is not much, usually tags along with the other Nee-san. But you get those girls together and they are damn right nasty. They have wiped out two who Yakzu Nee-san's before."

"They are no match for us." Raye smirked.

"We took down Emerald just fine. Really shook that group up for awhile." Makoto gloated.

"Huh…" Usagi said thoughtfully then took another bite of her food.

"What are you thinking?" Mamoru nudged her wishing that the girls wouldn't talk this way around Usagi and scare her.

Usagi swallowed and then shrugged. "They have really stupid names."

Everyone started to laugh and Usagi smiled feeling part of the group rather than separate.


End file.
